Teenage Boys Are Over Again
by GreenCrab
Summary: Amy is sent to La Push to live with her cousin, finding love is the last thing on her mind. Then she meets Paul. And everything changes. Paul/OC
1. chapter 1

**Ok so I'm going to give this ago,**

**This is my first chaptered fiction so sorry if this goes tragically badly…**

**Also, I don't live in the USA so I apologise if I get any information wrong.**

**Please leave me some feedback – It would mean a lot!**

**And I don't own twilight saga.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

I never thought I would actually be coming here, when my dad made a threat he usually didn't follow through with it, but this time I guess he had meant it.

I was having fun, living my life to the full like 16 year olds should. It had not been my intention to fail most of my classes last year and it had definitely not been my intention to have to repeat my sophomore year.

Well, I just called it year 11 but seeing as I'm moving from England to America, I might as well call it that!

_Sigh_

So I was going to be finishing my high school life in La Push, Washington where my Dad thought I would be able to focus better. I would be living with my cousin, Emily and her boyfriend, Sam, my dad had told me, before sending me on a plane at Heathrow airport, London where I would be met on the other end by Emily and Sam.

Well this should be interesting I thought to myself...

* * *

They are late.

My plane landed an hour and a half ago and I'm sat outside the airport and they are not here, I am so regretting this.

Suddenly out of nowhere these two really hot guys started walking towards me, I mean really hot!

"Hey, are you Amy?" one of them asked me, he was defiantly the tallest, but not by much. I suddenly didn't think I was regretting this anymore.

"Um...yeah, and you are?" I asked him, my voice still slightly shaky from their good looks.

"Jake, well Jacob, but everyone calls me Jake," he replied, "Emily couldn't come but Sam's in the truck, oh and this is Embry." Jake added.

"Hey, how's it going?" Embry said.

"Fine I guess." I replied as we began walking towards the truck. It was a nice day, wasn't raining, and was really sunny. It was just nice though, nothing special. Why I am thinking about the weather I don't know. I guess there's nothing left to think about though when you have spent an hour and a half waiting for a ride.

"Amy, hay long time no see" Sam YELLED from the driver's seat as I opened the door.

"YEAH, IT IS. YOU KNOW I HAVEN'T BECOME DEAF IN THE LAST TWO YEARS!" I happily yelled back into his ear.

"Yeah, you know neither have I!" he replied rubbing his ear.

Sam was ok, he let you have fun up to a point then he said no, but I didn't mind because he was fair. He took no crap, but he didn't mind having a laugh! Unlike my Dad who thought of me as the daughter that was going to do really well at school and then become a Doctor. That was not me. I was into reading, writing and Art, I was totally shy unless I felt I knew you enough and then I would become bubbly and fun.

So it turned out that Jake and Embry (and some other guy named Quil) were going to be in my year at school. Paul and Jared were the same age as me (so juniors). And some guys named Seth, Collin and Brady were freshman. They all usually come and hang out at Sam and Emily's house, which I guess was now my house. This sucks; I'm going to be living in a house surrounded by boys...

I miss England; I miss my best friends Heidi and Jenny. I miss my dog. I guess I miss my Dad. I miss my big brother, Chris. And most of all I miss my mum who I haven't seen in 2 years.

Just as I thought this we came to a stop outside a familiar house, the porch at the front packed with flowers as usual. The trees from the forest surrounding it came so close to the house it was like they were protecting it. _So beautiful _I thought.

Embry helped me out of the truck and all of us took one bag. As I neared the house I heard deep laughter from within. Well, I guess the teenage boys are over I thought as Sam opened the door.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter I should update soon hopefully.**

**Also please review! :)**


	2. chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) hope you like this chapter!**

_Chapter 2_

"Sam, is that you. Amy you there?" I recognised Emily's immediately over the soft muffles in the background.

"Yep, it's meeee" I replied holding the "e" for quite along time.

"Aw, you look so cute, I missed you so much! Why haven't you been to visit? How tall are you now, look I'm actually stretching up to hug you, wow your so tall! Gosh, when did you grow up, you have changed so much!

She ranted on and on while giving me a hug.

She then turned to Sam, who showered her in waves of kisses.

"Well firstly I am NOT cute, secondly I missed you too! 3. Why haven't you visited me? And my dads an ass hole..." I said

"Language!" Sam rudely interrupted me.

"Yeah, as I was saying, 4. I'm 5'7 and you're just short. And 6. You've changed to, it's not like I'm growing at an overly big amount!" By the time I had finished people were laughing from around the room.

I then had time to look around the room properly, the kitchen hadn't changed much the walls were still yellow and the cabinets were still white but the difference was the fact that around the wooden table sat 6 boys and they were all massive!

I'm talking huge like double the size of normal people, maybe I was exaggerating a bit there but they had to be at least 6'3 just as tall as Embry and Jake, and Sam come to think about it.

"Well Amy, I would like you to meet the guys, Jared, Paul, Seth, Quil, Collin and Brady. Leah is out right now she will probably come over later. Emily already set up your room up stairs so... yeah that's about it. Oh and Kim, Nessie and Claire are in the living room." Sam told me.

"Cool, thanks" I replied, smiling at all the extremely hot boys sat at the table, I looked at each of them in turn and decided the cutest was the one Sam called Paul, although he was staring at me weirdly. I let him stare at me for a bit but then I got bored of it and it got kind of weird.

"So, awkward..." I began, but once again Sam interrupted me.

"Paul can I speak to you outside a moment." he said in a very strained voice.

"Sure" he replied never letting his eyes leave me.

"Well Jared, aren't you and Kim meant to be going out now?" Emily said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, is it 6pm already?" he scraped his chair back and walked out to get Kim before anyone could reply.

"Him and Kim are dating" Emily explained to me," and Jake's dating Nessie."

"Ok, then." I said still unsure what to do. I decided to sit down so I walked over and sat in one of the empty chairs, it was still warm from whoever just got off it (either Jared or Paul), and picked up the 2nd last cookie from the plate next to me.

"Pauls not going to be happy, you just ate his cookie, last time someone did that he broke their nose. And it wasn't even his cookie he just decided he wanted that one in the school cantine. It was funny; well not for the kid he punched, but from my point of view." Quil said.

"Yeah and trust me it was painful especially when they pushed it back into place" Collin said rubbing his nose. Ouch!

"Well he shouldn't have left it there if he didn't want me to eat it, and I can look after myself." I replied finishing the cookie.

"You obviously couldn't look after yourself well enough to pass sophomore year" Emily said disappointedly.

"It wasn't my fault."

Jared walked back in with a short dark haired girl walking next to him. Her hair was quite long and shaped her face perfectly she looked really good with Jared you could tell they went perfectly with each other immediately, they really complimented each other if you ask me.

"See you guys later."

It made me jealous, in England I had wanted a boyfriend so badly but none of them were interested in me. I was so glad my school didn't have dances because although I could dance I would be a complete loner at them.

People thought of me as the weird girl that enjoys boxing and running. I also did street dance but my dad made me give that up when my grades dropped.

I do or did Art club on Wednesdays and I did a lot of reading. Towards the end of last year I began to get in trouble at school and I even tried drugs a couple of times (which isn't really in my nature), it helped me relax and have fun, but that's another story.

The point was boys would think of me as a friend to go to rugby or football matched with, not someone you would take out on a date or make-out with.

"So Amy, looking forward to school tomorrow?" Someone asked me, I think it was Embry, Jake and Brady had gone into the other room.

"Ergh, no it's going to be crap."

"Language!" Sam shouted as he came back into the kitchen with Paul following behind, still looking at me.

"Sorry..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi :) hope you like the new chapter!**

_Previously _

"So Amy, looking forward to school tomorrow?" someone asked me. I think it was Embry, Jake and Brady had gone into the other room.

"Ergh, no it's going to be crap."

"Language!" Sam shouted as he came back into the kitchen with Paul following behind, still looking at me.

"Sorry..."

_**Chapter 3**_

"I think I'm gonna get changed and go on a run." I absentmindedly told everyone.

And with a few grunts and a gurgle of water (Seth was drinking) I ran upstairs to get changed. My new room was nice it was painted light green on the walls a wooden bed, chest of draws and wardrobe.

Grabbing one of my bags that I knew had my running stuff in, I jogged across the hall.

I quickly went to the toilet, and then I took a good look at myself in the mirror.

My blonde hair came down just past my shoulder blades and my green eyes and pale skin went well together.

My mother always called me beautiful, I missed that. But she was right I was beautiful, I didn't wear much make up because I didn't need it , I'm not vain or anything I just don't need make-up.

I pulled on my shorts. T-shirt and a hoodie. Yanked my trainers on and ran out the bathroom, dumping my bag on the bed I jogged down the stairs.

"...tell her in time. We don't want to scare her, she will be here for the next 3 years" I heard Emily mutter.

"Yeah, but Paul you have to tell her at some point" another voice muttered.

"And I will just not yet, she barely knows me!" hushed an irritated voice.

I jumped of the last step and...

"HOW THE HELL ATE MY COOKIE, WHAT THE HELL, I WAS SAVING THAT FOR FUCKS SAKE!" screamed Paul as I stood in the doorway.

Every head turned in my direction, followed by Paul's eyes. They softened as they met mine but I was sure it was a mask. And I was scared. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"Going on a run be back later!" and I sprinted towards the door.

I jumped off the porch and ran from the house, my stamina was good and I could keep this speed up for awhile. ARGH! I thought as I ran in any direction... I was so not expecting that I just thought he would be like " where is my cookie, oh well ill get another" fine Quil said he would be mad so maybe that in an angrier way but still... I should have listened to Quil.

"Hay Amy wait up!" I herd Paul yell from behind me. No way was I going to "wait up" for him, I thought pushing my pace faster.

And faster.

And faster.

Soon I could no longer hear his calls.

After who knows how long of clearing my head. I slowed to a walk my lungs were on fire and it was getting dark.

I had absolutely no idea where I was though, in my haste for running away from the house I had no idea where I ran to, I didn't have my phone on me (not that I new Sam or Emily's numbers anyway) and I didn't bring any water as Paul was blocking my entrance to the kitchen.

I was doomed.

First night here and I'm lost in the forest, typical me.

"oh god" I muttered to myself. turning around and walking in the direction I think I came in. taking a look at my surroundings I noticed everything looked the same, I had ran into a death trap, how was I going to get out.

I listened to the animals and the crunch in the leaves as I stepped on them. I pushed leaves and bushes, trees and plants out of my face I must admit I don't remember this many bushes on my run out.

Sam and Emily must be missing me, they must notice I've been gone to long, and maybe they think Paul got me, maybe...

But my day dreaming was cut off when suddenly everything went quiet.

That only left one thought in my head a predator was in the area.

Everything was in hiding.

And I heard some rustling.

I was scared again.

I had no idea where I was but I am sure no one would hear me scream right now.

I began to push on faster trying to get away from whatever was behind me I didn't want to die, I would rather face Paul. And that was me saying something.

But the silence followed me, so I got faster and faster and soon I was running again.

Running fast, until I tripped.

Falling flat on my face, head first into a rock. And it was painful.

"AMY, AMY YOU OUT THERE?" I heard someone yell but I couldn't answer my head hurt too much, I just gave a quiet grown.

"AMY!" the voice was getting closer.

"AMY! COME ON ANSWER ME!" I recognised sam's voice it was now close by. I groaned again louder.

"Amy? Amy is that you?" I groaned again, how he heard me I don't know.

Someone came out the bushes next to me. I groaned again. Pain lashing through my head.

"Amy! Amy what happened" Sam asked.

"It hurts so badly." I muttered "I got lost..." but that's all I could get out.

He picked me up as if I weighed nothing and muttered "your head is bleeding." then he quietly said something along the lines of "you're so lucky that they weren't hunting." but it was too quiet for me to be sure.

And I fell asleep on his shoulder.


	4. chapter 4

yup, im back in action. sorry for spellings and missing words hope u like this chapter AND REVIEW!!!!!

also i was listening to radio 1 the other day and this song came on, i had heard it afew times before but i kinda payed more attention to it this time, and it inspired me to come write the next chapter!! i love my music! lol !

song: many of horror by biffy clyro

yellow unicorn =P p.s i changed my name...

----------______________-------------------------------------------

previously

"Amy! Amy what happened" sam asked.  
"it hurts so bad." i muttered " i got lost...." but thats all i could get out.

He picked me up as if i weighed nothing and muttered " your head is bleeding." then he quietly said something along the lines of "your so lucky that they wernt hunting." but it was too quiet for me to be sure. and i fell asleep on his sholder.

---------------________________----------------------------------------

chapter 4

i woke up to an annoying beeping sound.... and my head hurt like crazy... .....crap !!School!!

i slowly dragged myself out of bed and walked to the bathroom, i staired at myself in the mirror, gross. i looked like a mess, my head had been cut but the doctor said it would be ok, i just needed a day to rest and it sould be fine,  
which sucked. Not that i had been looking forward to school or anything because i hadnt but this ment i missed the first day back so everyone would be already into the "swing of things" as my mum used to say, but i would still be not used to anything, and that sucked.

my blonde hair waved around the curves in my face and my side fringe just missed my cut, : ( i had hurt my wrist to so i had a cast, the doctor gave me a red one which i was happy about cause it looked real cool! haha that sounded so lame.  
i grabbed some scrunchies of the counter and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail some of my wavy layers fell out and shaped my face, it looked nice. i then went to the toilet and went back across the hall to my room, i had fully unpacked yesterday because i got so bored it was only when the guys and leah came over that i was happy, although i hadnt seen Paul, he had had to go out when sam brought me back from the run, and he was doing someting else yesterday,  
that ment he didnt have to come over i didnt mind though i didnt want to turn into his next meal.

i grabbed some of my favourite purple jeans and a t-shirt from my wardrobe, and the my grey hoodie which my mum had given me right before she died. Which was a year ago now, about the point my grades dropped . it was in a car accident, one point i was on the phone to her, with her saying she would be home from work in about 20 minutes the next i found out she had died. i dont like to think or talk about it to anyone. i then put my DC's on, and gave a loud sigh.

i ran down stairs where emily was already cooking.

"morning Amy, you sleep well? hows your head?" she asked me, how she was so wide awake at this time in the morning i dont know.

"Yeh, im just fine thanks, how d'you sleep?"i replied sleepily while getting a bowl and some cereal out of the cupboard.

"Yes it was just fine thanks."

i finished my breakfast over small chit chat with emily. then i grabbed my bag of the back of my chair and ran out of the house saying bye to Emily on the way.

i walked along the muddy path up from the house till i reached the road when i turned and walked along that less muddy route, i was just about to step off the quiet road into the forest to take a short cut when i heard a car come up behind me, turnng my head i noticed embrys truck coming right up behind me, he was going so slow i decided to walk out right in frount of me so that he would have to follow my pace.  
after about 10 seconds of him following me he stuck his head out the side of the truck and yelled.  
"Amy if your going to be this awkward i might as well give you a lift! At least that way you wont get killed by annoyed car drivers!"

"Aw, thanks but you know your driving a truck!" i said hopping in the cab next to him.  
"yeh, but i wasnt talking about me i would never be that mean!" he said laughing. i smiled too embry was so cool, he was probably my best friend hear, but i would never admit that cause he would just tease me for it!  
we pulled up at the school wheich was quite small, compared to my old school which had over 2000 student this one ust have about 100 max. "thanks for the lift Embry" "anytime" he said bowing infrount of me, he also immitated my english accent, this caused people to stare which i didnt like, it made me feel uncomfortable. but i did what i knew best an laughed it off.

"you've been practicing that havnt you!" i said laughing.

"yup!" he replyied holding the "p" for a long time causeing me to smile even more.

"Hay guys, Over here!!" a voice yelled at us causing both our heads to turn at the same time at the same speed, causing us to laugh even more. It was Jared, he stood with Quil, Jake ,Seth and wasnt in school anymore.  
we both walked over to where they were standing by a wall.  
"Where's collin?" i asked as we neared them.  
"Oh well erm.... hes.. hes um...." Seth stuttered with a cute little thinking face on.  
"He went to the dentist wont be back till later" Quil finished for him, all of them looked at me expecting me to say something or Question them so i just said

" Hope he doesnt have to get a filling, that would suck"  
their faces all turned into smiles and jake muttered " yer but the pain would do him some good!"

then the bell rang and they all ran up the steps into school, apart from Embry, such a gentelmen. "come on i'll show you to the office o you can get your timetable and form." and i followed him up the steps to start my first day at another sucky school. I had promised Emily i would try my best not to fail again, so i will stick to that Emilys to nice to let down, and besides i think it would brake her little soft heart to see me fail again.

After getting my timetable i followed Embry to my first class, turned out i had most my classes with him and if i didnt i either had it with Quil or Jake so all was good in Amy land! haha

first period was art !yay! my favourite class when we walked in a very creative looking teacher stood infrount of me, she was young and would stand out in any croud here because of her pale skin just like mine. her smile was so welcoming.

"You must me Amy, it was such a shame you couldnt make it yesterday but dont worry we can make it up!" still with a smile on her face " you can sit where ever you like darling but first i want you to introduce yourself to the class. Everyone listen please this is Amy shes new hear and shes going to introduce herself to you all" we were going to get along i could tell, the whole class had alot of respect for her.

"Hi, Im Amy and i just moved here from England um... well thats about it i guess." i said

"thank you Amy take a seat and welcome to the class!"

i quicky walked towards the empty seat next to embry that he had saved for me.  
"hay, nice pants!" a girl said to me as i walked pass." love the colour!"

"err.. thanks." i replied as i sat down it took me about 30 seconds to realise she was talking about my jeans... i was so slow.

Embry laughed at my puzzled face and i just slapped him on the arm.

Art was over in a flash and so was the rest of the morning, it was lunch , my favourite time of day,as i walked into the cantine i saw collin.  
"Hay how was the dentist?" i asked him.

"err... it was fine." a puzzled look was quickly replaced by an understanding one.

"good!" i said as i went off to grab my lunch.

a weird girl apporached me, with her two evil followers on either side, someone my um would call a "tart". someone i would call a twat. Or much worst but i wont mention those words right now.  
"So i heard you were living with the Uleys. How come, your parents couldnt stand having you around anymore so they sent you away to live with some other freeks?"

"actually my dad is busy with bussness," i lied" and my mum's dead."I'm not sure why i told her that, I normally wouldnt of told anyone that but i think i just wanted to see her reaction, it wasnt as good as i wanted though.

A flicked of confusion? pitty? anger? then her eyes flicked back to the fact she was trying to torment me and she quickly thought of something that she should have never said.

"ha. your mum probably couldnt stand your face so she killed herself and your dads probably sleeping around with some whore somewhere and is incapable of looking after you." she said with a smug look on her face.

I saw red.

with that i rugby takled her into a wall and her two clones screamed like i had just short someone. She deserved to be shot.

using my good hand i let my fist connect with her face many many times, screaming at her. she should count herself lucky thats all I did. her so called friends didnt even attempt to help her which was a shame cause i would have liked to get a peice of them as well, just for being on her side.  
i heard the satisfying crack as i got her nose, and smiled to myself, the Bitch was asking for it.  
Suddenly a massive arm wrapped around my waist and a hand caught my fist, i was brought back to reality and realised there were teachers screaming at me, all eyes on me, every convasation had stopped if someones phone went off right now i doubt they would answer it.

"Take her to Mr Watsons office NOW!" someone screamed at the person holding me back, but i couldnt see who it was i could only watch as the bitch infrount of me cryed her eyes out.

"Dorice, help me take claire to the nurse!"

As i was being dragged out of the lunch room i could feel everyones eyes on me, "isnt that the new girl..."  
"i thought english people were nice..."  
"gosh, she has some serious issues..."  
well they got it wrong im not that girl, the girl they are discribing, thats not me (apart from the english bit) im not the new girl with the anger issues thats not me. i was provoked, cant they see that. clearly they haddnt heard what she said to me.

"what the hell is wrong with you, you could have been hurt!" A voice growled in my ear, i had forgotten that someone was still pulling me away, but it confused me that they were concerned for my saftey unlike everyone else who worried about "claire" i suppose that was her name.

I looked up, into a face i had dredded seeing for the last two days, but still a beautiful face , a face my memory didnt do justice to. Paul.  
His eyes sofened as mine met his, just like they had the other day, they day i ran from him.  
He smiled at my face, automatically i smiled back. 


	5. Chapter 5

yup, im back for chapetr 5!!!

hope you like the story, please leave a review cause they make me write more!!

song(im now going to put a song at the begining of every chapter that i think you should listen to): My beautiful Rescue by this providence !! im listening to it right now!  
i think the song really reflects and imprit and imprintees feelings for one another

sorry about spellings and missing words (i dont have spell check and my pc deletes words randomly)

yellow unicorn = D

..............

previously

I looked up, into a face i had dredded seeing for the last two days, but still a beautiful face , a face my memory didnt do justice to. Paul.  
His eyes sofened as mine met his, just like they had the other day, they day i ran from him.  
He smiled at my face, automatically i smiled back.

............

Chapter 5

you can close your eyes to the things you dont want to see. but you can never close your heart to the things you dont want to feel.

**flashback**

i was sat in Mr Watsons office for punching a bitch in the face, with an angry Sam and a sympathetic Emily next to me.

"we do not tolarate this kind of behavior at this school, it is not acceptable as you can understand." Mr Watson said, he looked like a typical head teacher, old, grumpy, and most of all irratating.

"i can assure you she is very sorry for her actions, we can understand that this behavior is not accepted, it would never happen again." sam said.

"yes well, its all very well you saying that but i think Amy needs sometime to think about the consequences, she didnt even make it through half a day of school without putting an innocent girl in-"

"She was not innocent!!" i interupted Mr Watson standing up from my chair. Sams hand roughly came down on my shoulder pushing me back into my chair and squeesing slightly, i was sure it would leave a bruise.  
"Do not interupt him and just listen to what he has to say!" he growled at me. yes growled. i had obviously gone to far because as i have said before Sam is a very fair man.

"sorry" i muttered looking at the floor.

"as i was saying, Amy needs to learn her listen and think about what she has done, for that reason she is suspended tomorrow and will have detention until further notice, i wish for you to take her home with you now, thank you"

so that was my punishment...

**end flaskback**

Sam was furious to say the least, Emily not so bad, she understood, her mum had died when she was younger aswell. I always prefered emily anyway.

The guys just laughed at me and made my punisment harder, apart from Paul he always tried to help me out in some way until sam told him he had to go for a run or sommin. Sam and emily had punished me by making me have cleaning chores for the rest of the week, secretly i think they werent going to punish me to bad because they would have done the same, but they still had to do something to tell me that if i get introuble im not going to be let off.

As i was saying the boys were trying to make my life hard, Quil "accidently" spilt his drink on the floor, but i saw Embry stick his foot out infrount of him. Jared had extra helpings after a meal but used a different plate so i had more washing up

claire, too young to understand i know but im still annoyed about this, came in from playing in the garden then put her muddy footprints all over the floor i just mopped up. grrr.

And after i had finished cleaning i was too tired to do anything so i just went to bed.  
a waste of a day. if you ask me, but on the plus side the guys had seen claire today, they said she didnt look so good even with lots of makeup on, although i didnt break her nose i gave her a black eye. And some other bruises. so i was back at school tomorrow.  
sigh.  
Embry told me that people didnt hate me i shouldnt worry, he had had a few people come up to him and ask him how i was. he said that everyone wanted to do that to her once on a while, i was just the first one to do it.  
i lay on my bed thinking about my new life, aswell as my old, i woundered how my dad was, i thought about Heidi and jenny they were now in 6th form. then i thought about Embry my new best friend, i thought about how a year ago i only had a few friends that were boys, none of them were as cool as embry though, i thought about claire and what made her such a bitch, i thought about Emily and Sam and how when they were in a room you couldnt help but feel weirdly happy, i also thought about how it was the same with Kim and jared.  
i thought about my mum did she still belive in me? does she think im making the right choices?  
and finally i thought about paul. i thought about how angry he was, but how he calmed me and how i think i calmed him. i thought about his face, his sparkling eyes, his perfectly sculpted lips.  
and my eyes began to drift shut with the guys laughter downstairs and pauls face in my mind. I was happy.

........................................

i sat bolt up right in bed, what was that.

but then i herd it again.

A howl.

what the hell?

but it sounded close so i decided to go wake Sam and Emily up.

i walked across the hall, and pushed their bedroom door open, they looked so lovely. Emily lay on her side faceing me and Sam had his arms wrapped around her stomach his head resting in the crock of her neck, they had kicked the sheets off and their legs were intwined. so beautiful.  
but the wolf howled again and i was reminded of my purpose of being here.

"Sam" i wispered loudly. "Sam!" i decided to go for sam because i knew that emily would do nothing about the wolves and she gets cranky if you wake her up.

nothing.

so i walked around the bed and proded him. He grunted so i proded him again.

"huh?" he said groggilly.

"Sam their are wolves howling outside, and they sound really close, like in the garden close." i told him.

"ergh, did Jake find something he will be annoyed im not out yet," he said really sleepy, like he was still half asleep what the hell?? Sam names wolves . freak. and he names them after his friends. "hope the rest of the pack isnt out there yet they will be pissed if im last again." ok now Sams just sounding creeping me out, im going to ask him about this tomorrow. Sam pryed himself away from emily and ran down stairs in his boxers. was he planning on going out in the middle of night in boxers, its freezing. wow this is weird.  
i decided to go back to bed, Sam didnt seem to worried about this, i think he is friends with the wolves. yeh this is weird.

and i fell back to blissfull sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

hay, thank you so much for my reviews, its so good to know i have people reading my story... and enjoying it!! so yer...

MissEmbryRocks, Emzybear, jblc77, softballcrazy42 : thank you so much for the reviews they mean so much x

.Lover.2009: yer Sam needs to be more careful lol x

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight, as much as i love it it will never be mine!!

as usual, sorry about spelling and missing words!!

song: enough to let me go by switchfoot and parachute by Cheryl Cole

also go check out the band phoenix, they are really really good!!

weirdfish xxxx

****chapter 6****

i'll be your moon, so i can light up your life when your suns not there...

Amys pov.

Embry was right people didnt hate me, lots actually came up and asked me to give them high fives. some guy said he would go on a date with me any day, which was kinda weird.  
i was actually having a really boring day, and i had and extra long one cause of detention, i had english first and that was so boring, jake kept pulling funny faces at me all the way through and then i got introuble for laughing.

i had maths second which was the worst, Embry and jake wernt in this class so it was just me and Quil but we had a real tight ass teacher who didnt let us sit where we liked, he was the only one with a seating plan.  
so i had to sit next to some kid called nick, he was different to put it nicely, a total freak in other words. And he had this gross cold so he kept sniffing all the way through, and when he went to clean his glasses i felt sick,  
he licked them then smudged the siliva around with his thumb. it was one of the worst experiences of my life. The only thought that kept me sane was Paul, i traced his name all over my hand. He was so awsome...

science was smelly, we were dicecting fish (eww!) im such a girl, but luckily i got to work with Embry, he picked up the fish and made it kiss me, then we cut it open. It was kinda funny. (sorry i like saying kinda) sigh.  
life in la push wasnt as bad as i though it would be. It was really looking up. And i had a feeling it would get better.

Pauls Pov.

i walked into the caffateria having had a really boring morning, i was so glad i was able to catch up on som sleep in english. Sam has me on night patrols, 1am till 6am. And then i have school the next day... i was always so happy when weekends came around. But today i had really been looking forward for lunch for two reasons.

1. i was starving and lunch just out me in a better mood

and the greatest reason

2. I could finally see Amy, i haddnt seen her since yesterday a whole 24 hours ago when i helped her with the washing up. the girl that was my whole reason for getting up in the morning, my motivation to not look like someone just shitted on my head.  
my reason for getting good grades, and my reason for protecting la push. My reason for living. And i haddnt seen her in 24 hours.

yesterday was one of the gratest days ever. Although i was helping to do chores i was doing them with Amy. Sam had said it was ok, he was angry with Amy to begin with but then Emily explained to him why Amy reacted the way she did and hecouldnt help but agree, after all Emily agreed, his imprint, he had to agree with her, if it was Amy i would agree.  
So as i helped Amy with the washing up w ended up having a bubble/water fight Amy looked so cute with bubbles dotted about her face and mushed about in her hair... thats why i couldnt wait for lunch, because i couldnt wait to see her

couldnt wait to see her magical smile, shining eyes and smell her well no words could describe what her sent was to me it was just intoxicating.

i glanced at my usual table already packed full with the pack ( haha that sounded so funny!) And there she was, my reason for being. in my haste to get the her i ran into to little people and to my amazement they both said 'sorry' to me, well i guess i am kinda scary.  
when i got to the table there was one seat left oposite Amy which made me so happy, Embry was sat next to her, they had become really good friends and i could tell that he had saved me that seat.

i owed him.

"hay Amy!" i said sitting down.

she looked up from her lunch with a huge smile spread across her face "paul" she whisper/ said it was kinda in the middle somewhere. She she didnt realise her affect on me, she made me crazy. "How are you?" she asked me and Embry turned away from us joining in with Jacobs convosation.  
"im good now im with you." i responded smoothly, i wasnt going to lie to her, and i figured i might hint that i like her ( or that shes my whole world... which ever she would take better). Her cheeks blushed a rosie pink colour and she decided to change the subject.

"i got you this" she smiled as she produces a chocolate chip cookie, how amazing was she!! " Emily helped me make them, its just like the one i ate that was yours..." she said trailing off.

"you shouldnt have, its wasnt nessasary" i said soundng so cheesy, and i took the cookie anyway. this was the worst part of imprinting i could tell i was going all soppy and lovey dovey but i couldnt help it. i mean i hadnt picked a fight in ages! impressive i know!

"Well i wanted to." i couldnt have picked a better person to imprint on... so sweet so kind so caring so huggable and so kissable, i could imagen her soft lips on mine "so?" she interupted my dreaming.

And i hadnt herd what she said, what if she was hurt at my pour consentrating what if that put her of me!  
"whats your next lesson?" she promted me.

"oh! im sorry i was in another world... er science i think you?"

"i just had science me and Embry had to disect this fish it was smelly,and i got spanish." ( authors note: people in my school have been disecting fish and it really stinks!) she answered.

"so what have u been up to recently?" i asked her.

"well apart from getting suspended and having a years worth of detention, moving to rainy old la push from England and sharing my new home with loades of teenage boys, nothing much!" she lightly laughed at the end, i loved how she was always so happy but at the same time i wounderd if she was hiding her hurt or saddness from me.

"i cant believe you ate all of that!" she said refuring to my empty tray of sandwitches, pizza, rolls, muffin wrappers and crumbs " you just as bad as the rest of them!" she laughed.

i smiled, her laugh was just so perfect.

the bell rang, and i sighed this afternoon was gonna be crap! i had nothing to look forward to. i said a quick bye and walked off like a grumpy old man.

**Amy POV.**

i was really begining to like Paul. He had totally changed my opinion i had made of him. i no longer thought of him as the scary, anger issued, peice of scunk. he was not any of those things, he was the total oposite. he was everything i would have looked for in a boyfriend. to bad he wasnt interested in me.

when i got to my form room Embry Jake and Quil were waiting for me with permanent markers. oh no.  
"please dont put that on my face!" i yelled across the room, random kids in my class stared at me then the embry jake and quil then back to me. And then they watched as jake quil and embry burst out laughing. then they turned back to whatever boring stuff they were doing.

"why are you laughing at me!"

"its... the weirdness....you came in....yelled...at us!" Quil said between giggles. i dont get how tht was funny... i didnt want them to draw on me.

"why we draw on you face?" jake said once he had recovered.

" i dunno it just seems like something you would do" i replied causing Quil to laugh more, i dont get the joke.

"well we were just wondering if we could sign your cast?!" Embry said as he opend a marker and wrote EMBRY IS THE BEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD! in big childlike letters. it was really cute.

Quil then grabbed a pen and wrote Quil = ] with a smily face, not very imaginative...

jake on the other hand wrote JAKE IS THE BEST KISSER IN THE WORLD! in capitals. i just stared at him blankly and he burst out laughing like i has something on my face. what the heck!!

the rest of the afternoon went by in a blur. My spanish teacher was really nice, she was from Canada, a really lively and jumpy person if you want my opinion ( authors note: i based her on my spanish teacher! not that you really care!)

Next thing i knew i was headed to detention. grr. Sam was going to pick me up from that later, he and Emily were going into Port angels tonight, so he wanted me to get home faster so that could leave sooner. I think he misses alone time with her.

Embry asked me if i wanted to go to the beach with him and Jared and Kim, he said quote "its gonna be a drag they will just be sucking each others faces the whole time, it' ll be so much more fun with you there!" Even though he kne i had detention.

i got to the room and there where too other kids there one freshman, one junior. the junior looked quite good... the freshman obviously didnt belong in detention. she was a small person. had her brown hair in plaits and her freckles really complimented her skin type. i say she didnt belong hear cause she look just like a strait A never going to answer back talk a teacher kinda girl, she looked sweet.

i sat down at desk in the back, looking at the click it was only 3:30. ergh so long to go.

"isnt a teacher supossed to be here?" the timid girl asked us from the frount.

"yeh, but shes always late. You got at least another 3 mins." replied the other guy, like it was all the time in the world. he then turned to me," didnt you hit that girl Clair in the face?" i nodded " Sweet! shes been asking for that for a long time. Im Tim by the way."

"Amy." i replied.

Then the door came crashing open and Tim tured around in his seet to face the frount. But it wasnt the teacher he had described. It was... Paul?? "Paul! what are you doing hear??"

but it wasnt him that replied it was tim " me and paul got in a fight."

paul looked at tim and said " Yeh well there wouldnt have been a fight if you just understood, and she was asking me!"

"What there to understand, you were my bestfriend and you ditched me to hang out with that Dick Sam Uley!" Tim replied.

"Hay, that 'dick' happens to be my sisters boyfriend! So dont talk about him like that!" i chipped in, before Paul could say anything.

the door burst open and a small round woman walked in "Paul, Sit down and Shut up, You havnt been hear the last two days i thought something awful had happened to you!!" she acted a hurt voice which made me smile, so Paul was in detention everyday huh!? haha sucker!

i dont know how much longer it was but it couldnt have been that long before the teacher stood up and said " Right well im bored, so um yeh hope you all learnt your lesson... Go home i guess cause i wanna and see you tomorrow Paul!"

we all got out of out seets real fast and walked to the door, followed by the teacher.

"Amy, you have fun?" Paul asked me.

"depends how you define the word fun!"

"haha yer i guess, Miss Pringle is cool though right! so um Sam texted me and asked if i could give you a lift home so yer, your riding with me!"

"cool" i replied. i looked up at Paul and smiled. He looked back down at me and amusement flashed across his face before he returned the smile.

we walked out to the car park and over to his truck, he had to help me up cause i wasnt tall enough, not that im short or anything, his trucks just massive. like him.

he started the engine and we headed towards my house

"So you coming over tonight? Embry is and i think Jared might bring Kim but it be really cool if you were there too!" i blurted out.

" yer sure, id love to" he replied overly excited. We finished the car ride discussing random things, he had the new Muse album and i told him i really liked them so hes going to bring it round tonight so i can put it on my Ipod.

when i got in i said a quick high to Emily and ran upstairs, Sam had to pop out and emily was trying to dicide what to wear.

i walked into the bathroom cause i really really had to pee. then i washed my hands and grabed my hair brush to brush my hair. i then looked in the mirror. Oh the shame! Shit! i though to myself....

I had a massive Paul printed backward on my cheek, but you could still read what it said and it was circled with a love heart, and worst of all Paul had scene it.  
my eyes fell down to my hands where the identical version i had drawn on my hand lay and i sighed. 


	7. Chapter 7

hay, thank you so much for the reviews they mean so much, like little hugs on the computer haha!!

so paul and Amy are finally getting somewhere!!

song: vunerable by secondhand serenade

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight, as much as i love it it will never be mine!!

as usual, sorry about spelling and missing words!!

AND sorry for in my last chapter when i said Amy and Emily were sisters when before i said they were cusins (i have decided that they are very close cusins pratically sisters LOL)

yellow unicorn xx

p.s pleaseeeee revieww

***previously***

i walked into the bathroom cause i really really had to pee. then i washed my hands and grabed my hair brush to brush my hair. i then looked in the mirror. Oh the shame! Shit! i though to myself....

I had a massive Paul printed backward on my cheek, but you could still read what it said and it was circled with a love heart, and worst of all Paul had scene it.  
my eyes fell down to my hands where the identical version i had drawn on my hand lay and i sighed.

****** chapter 7 *********

so i scrubbed my face really hard untill it was raw, i also scrubbed my hands two untill they were numb, i didnt want any traces of that horrific embaressing moment on me.

then i walked across the hall where Emily was struggling with an outfit

"oh good, amy your here can you help me with this zip it keeps getting stuck." emily asked me, refering to the dress she was wearing.

"sure!"

"how was detention?" she asked.

"fine" i replied "Paul was there."

"And what do you think about him Amy?"

"i like him. hes nice." i replied not sure where she was going with this.

"do you like him? or likey like him?" she then asked me and i felt my cheeks get hot. the words sounded odd coming from her mouth.

"um, well i guess... to bad hes not interested in me." i replied totally embarresed at the confession i just made to Emily.

"Amy!" she almost yelled, "Dont you ever say that."

"huh"

"cause i recon he does.. And i've known him longer, so i know him better." she told me, she had a point she knew him better than me she could probably read his emotions better, and tiny ball of hope formed deep in my stomach.

"thanks" she said reffering to the zip.

"you look so beautiful." i told her.

"you too sweet pea and your not even trying unlike me!" she laughed.

i smiled at her and told her that Paul, Jared, Kim and Embry were coming over later when her and Sam were going to be out. then i ran downstairs and got a yogart out the fridge and plopped my butt down infrount of the t.v to watch some Ice Road Truckers! HaHa its my fave show!!

*** Time Gap***

"Amy!!" Emily called from the kitchen.

"yeh!" i replied walking through, she was stood with 5 large pizzas next two her, did she think we would eat all that? and Jared said he had to go home and eat with his mum first. Shes being going on about family time to him recently.

"So i cooked these pizzas for you guys, i know its alot but the boys eat loades and i figured you and kim could share one but you get quite hungry so i cooked another incase you get hungry later. im gonna wrap it up and put it in this container cause otherwise the boys will eat it. okay?" she told me, just like a mum. :D

"Emily. You look amazing." i turned sharply to see Sam stride in and pull Emily into a massive hug, before kissing her, it reminded me of my first day, he greets her like that all the time. "Amy, you too." he said pulling me into a massive hug, thankfully he didnt kiss me though. i couldnt of handled that. He must be in some weird loving mood, i thought as he released me.  
"im just going to go up stairs and change then we can go out, oh and Amy, Embry said he's on his way over now and that Kim and Jared might be abit late." he said before racing upstairs.  
Emily went to grab her shoes and i was left alone in the kitchen.

I was a bout to make my way over to the fridge to eat some more but two huge arms wrapped around my waist. And pulled me out the room!  
i tried to strain my neck around to see who it was but they had all ready turned my upside down...

"Arghh!! Put Me Down!!!" i yelled, recognising Embrys boxers, which hung loosly over the top of his shorts. "Embry!!" i whinned.

he was just laughing his ass off, and could barley get out " Not until you say, Embry is the bestest guy to have ever walked on this planet!"

"NEVER!!" i yelled back.

"Well you asked for it." he said evily.

he started to tickle me, he knew all my week spots, and he wouldnt stop no matter what.

"Not until you say it!" he laughed.

but i couldnt take it anymore, "ERGH, fine 'Embry is the bestest guy to have ever walked on this planet'!"

he lauged and then set me the right was up on my feet.

in the time i was upside down Sam and Emily had come back downstairs and were laughing at me... and Paul had arrived and looked very angrilly at Embry.

"Well we are going now, Sam's mobiel numbers on the table, but try not to call, see ya later Hun!" emily said. and her and Sam walked out the back door.

i turned to give Embry a death glare but he just laughed at me so i stormed off to the living room to pick a DVD.

"Right, since Jared and Kim are late they dont get a say in what film we watch... so Paul, Embry wanna help?"i called through to them but there was no reply.

so i walked back around to the hall ( wow , im doing alot of walking today...) to find them...

"she could have gotten hurt, she asked you, No! she begged you to put her down, but you didnt, what if you had dropped her, did you not see all the blood rush to her head?" paul was quiet yelling at Embry!

"Paul it wasnt like i would drop her, shes not that heavy! And it was just a joke, she wasnt hurt or anything!" Embry replied.

" thats not the point. You could have hurt her!" paul said raising his voice at the end.

embry was about to talk but i cut in.

"Paul, it doent matter, it was just a joke and i didnt get hurt." i told him, before he could protest i pushed my fingers through his and pulled him into the living room with me. As we all stared at the DVD collection mine and pauls hands stayed together, it felt good.

We decided to watch Starskey and Hutch, i never watched the TV series but the film was good and it was more updated, id seen it many times before. we were gonna wait for Kim and Jared cause it be rude to not and im all about manners!  
HaHa!!

So we just went and ate Pizza, cause we were hungry and we wernt going to wait for them till we ate.( authors note: i dont think that last scentence made scence but i dunno how to fix it)

**** done!***

please review the next chapter will be up soon and sorry id its not quick cause ive just started a new story!! go check it out.... MY REASON FOR FORGETTING MY DEPRESSION!! sorry the titles quite long HaHa! 


	8. chapter 8

thank you! so sorry its been awhile, i havnt had access to a computer in awhile (well its only been a week!)

thank you so much for you comments and advise i take it all on board, so if you have any story ideas or ways i can improve let me know!!

song: misguided Ghosts by paramore

yellow unicorn xx p.s sorry for spellings and missing words and sorry if this is abit cheesy!

*chapter 8*

"Come on, Come onnnnnn!" i was dragging Kim through to the living room and Embry, Jared and Paul were walking behind us. They had taken ages to arrive and i reall wanted to watch the film.

"grow some pacients would ya!" kim giggled, she was in a really good mood, wounder what herand Jared have been getting up to...(insert suggestive winking!!) i threw Kim on the sofa and Jared plopped his butt next to her. she instictivly curled up to him, it was to cute. Embry sat in the arm chair, leaving the love seat for me and Paul, which i was totally ok with.

Once i put the DVD on and it begun i went and sat by paul, as i sat down he pulled me onto his lap, pushing his luck but i just ate pizza and i was about to watch my fave film, i was the happiest ive been in ages.

**time gap**

Embry was asleep. how i dont know my laughter was so loud. i have no idea how he blocked it out.  
i was sat with my head on Pauls sholder, my toes curled round his knee, his arms wrapped around my stomach and my legs were pulled up to my chest trapping them there.

Kim was sat on Jared's lap, and they had both traded watching the film for sucking each others faces along time ago.

i think i was the only one watching it.

Paul chose to watch me.  
And he attempted to make it subtle but he had failed. Misrebly.

as the film came to an end i yawned massivly and it made a weird burpy sound, which made Embry laugh at me. Blush alert!

After i streched i got up from pauls comfy lap and went to get a snack.

"Where you going?" Kim asked me as i walked passed her.

"get some food, want anything?"

"nah, im good thanks." she told me and i left to get an apple.

"she sure does eat alot.." Jared muttered. i heard a smack then an "Ow!"

***time gap***

"So Amy who signed your cast?" Paul asked me.

"erm... Jake, Embry and Quil" i replied.

"here, let me see," he said grabbing my arm," HaHa, Quil's smiley looks like a 3 year old drew it! Let me sign."

"sure."

he grabbed a marker from the side table, took the lid off with his teeth and began to write.  
afew minutes later he let my hand loose. "Done." he said proudly.

i felt the blush come to my face imediately, and let my hair fall to cover my face. Paul had written his name and circled it with a love heart 3 just like the one that had printed on my face. Paul moved the hair that had fallento cover my eyes.  
"you know, what Jake wrote on your cast isnt true." and with that he leaned into kiss me.

As his soft lips connected with mine i felt a powerful deep connection inside of me, i felt whole as if apart of me that i had never known had been reunited with me. Buildings could be falling down around them, The World could have been destroyed and neither Paul nor I would have noticed.

It was the most pleasurable thing i had ever experienced.

And it had to end all to quickly.

"Eh- Hem!"

both are heads parted and turned towards the mystery voice.

Ah! Crap!

"Guys, none of that in hear. My eyes can't cope with that!" Sam told us.

"We have to watch you and Emily all the time." Paul replied.

"Hay, No answering back or your out Paul!" And we could see the convosation was over.

Embry was snickering at us from behind Sams back, as Sam turned to watch some TV with Emily following, i smurked at Embry, wipeing the smug look from his face. He decided to go watch TV with Sam and Emily.

I dragged Paul from the living room to the kitchen where jared and kim were.

"Hay." kim said as we came in.

"hi." Paul replied as he lifted me up onto the counter next to kim, and stood in between my legs. Holding my waist pulling me closer to him, pulling us into one istead of two.

Jared had gone to the bathroom and so it was just me, Paul and Kim in the kitchen.

Kim hopped of the counter and ran to the biscuit tin, literally ran. She then opened it and picked out about 5 biscuits.  
"Hungry Kim?" i chuckled

"mmhm." she had already shovered a biscuit in her mouth.

"So Amy," Paul wispered in my ear, "I was wondering."

"yeh?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Yay!!!

cookie crumbs fell from Kims open mouth.

OH MY GOD!

arghhhhh

my brain had gone into over load i was doing mental dances in my head. Victory is mine!!!

"Amy, please dont leave me hanging." Paul said

Oh yer..

"Yes. Yer. Yup i will!" i squeeled. 


	9. chapter 9

well when i write a chapter i always listen to music, this time im listening to heavy metal, which i dont normally do. I really like it, HaHa. please tell me if it affects my work, and whether its for the good or bad!

song: jessie James- psycho girlfriend ( its a kinda weird song though...)

yellow unicorn xx

***chapter 9***

I have officially been Pauls girlfriend for 5 days, 10 hours and 53 minutes. Not that im counting or anything.

"Hay beautiful." A warm voice said as hot arms wrapped themselves around my stomach.

"Paul." i said twisting to face him, and placing my lips to his."what have you been up to?" i asked him.

"I've erm... well i went out on a run, and now ive come to see you. Guess what?"

"Ergh, i hate guessing games, they are so stupid i mean you could just tell me right? If not then i dont really give a shit." I said not meaning to sound grumpy or anything they just get on my nerves so much.

Paul chuckled. "Fine, but i thought you might want to know that Embry got a girlfriend."

"WHAT!!"

"Haha, yeh well he finally convinced us that hes not gay, shes called sophia. Apparently they're coming over later."

"You guys talking bout Embry?" Seth said nosily coming into the kitchen.

"Seth!! i havent seen you in ages! And yes we were." i said removing Paus arms from my hips, to go and give seth a hug.

"So you heard he got a girlfriend?" i said as he wrapped his massive arms round me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Sure have shortie, just this morning."

"hay! Im not short. You are just abnormally weird." I told him, Insuleted by his comment. However he didnt seemed bothered by my comment any just continued towards the fridge.

"Think what you wish, but it wont make you any taller."

Argh!! i decided to go upstairs to my room, and paul followed me. i sat down at my laptop to email my friends back in England. It was weird how i no longer thought of there as my home and how i now thought of it as la push. Paul sat dpwn on my bed and begain to play with this squidgie ball i kept by my bed. I signed onto instant messenger and was in luck. It was 12pm hear it would be about 8pm in England. My friends were online!! We all had really boring names cause we arn't very imaginative, it was not really our fortay.

Heidi : OMG!! your on!!! I miss you soo much, how are you.?

Jenny: hay....I missed you way more than heidi, shes such an exagorator!

Amy: Hay missed you guys way more! im good! just been abit busy.

"who you chatting to?" Paul asked getting off the bed to look over my sholder.

"my bestfriends back across ' the pond ' " i replied doing little quotation marks.

Jenny: Well what you up to????

Amy: Just sat in my room chatting to you with Paul. The Guys should be comng over later. Nothing much really. how bout you?

Heidi: forget about us!! Who is PAUL?? he sounds hot!!

Jenny: haha yeh! i agree with you there!

"Well i am kinda Hot so i can understand where they got that idea from." Paul said totally uaware ofhow vain he sounded.

"so modest..." i murmered.

Amy: Paul says that he is hot so he understands were you got the idea from! LOL and hes my boyfriend.

Jenny: Your Boy Friend?!?!?!?!? WoW its like i've been living in a cave... telll me moreeee!

Heidi: Moreeee!!!!!!

i stayed and chatted to them for abit longer until they had to sign off, to go to bed and i had to go because the guys had arrived. So i ran back down the stairs to meet this sophia!

"Is Embry here?" i all but yelled at everyone.

"Right here, So good to see you missed me." he laughed pulling me into a hug.

"i wanna meet her." I told him sounding like a winny 3 year old. (No offence to claire or anything.)

this just made him laugh more. "sure." he replied and pointed towards Emily wear a girl stood next to her. She had long brown hair and freckles, she was wearing a pritty summer dress on. She looked really sweet so i went over to her wanting to know more about her.

"Hay, Im Amy."

"Hi. Sophia! Wow i love your socks!! where did you get them??" well she seem lively and confident!!

"Aw thanks! I got them from TopShop!" i told her. they were black with red checks on them and they went all the way up to my knees. I know they didnt go with my outfit but i loved them so much.

"nicee. But i havnt seen a topshop. HaHa so you wanna go to the beach somtime. It would be real fun. We could build sand castles. Ok forget that it sounded really lame." she laughed. I could tell we were going to be amazing friends. She was so confident. I had always thought of myself as confident but i felt shy next to her. She just had this thing going on with her that made the people around her smile. it was so amazing.

"Yeh i'd love too. Mabye we could go now! Emily?" i asked

"Sure honey, go have fun!" Emily laughed, she was so layed back, if i had to have another mother i would pick her anyday.

"Embry! Paul! We're going to the beach wanna come! Anyone else?" i asked.

And in the end Embry, Paul, Quil, Claire, Leah, Seth and Jacob dicided to come with us. The beach was going to be so fun, i could tell.

*********** Thank you so much, please review, and did the music make a difference? HaHa!************** 


	10. chapter 10

sorry for not updating in ages!! and sorry its short!! promice the next is longer!!

go on youtube to check out this song : A song about acne by charlieissocoollike or sing it out by switchfoot :D

sorry for the usual stuff

yellow unicorn xx

x.X.x

chapter 10.

At the beach.

"Seth!!! Put me Down!!" i yelled as he picked me up and ran off with me over his sholder. however Seth just laughed and didnt seem bothered as i hit him over and over again, on the back.

As Seth ran off with me i heard Sophia start to yell and as i looked over seth's sholder i noticed Quil had her over his sholder and was following me and Seth. Why wasnt Paul helping me?

Well to answer my silent question Seth was running towards Paul, and that was probably why. Paul, Jake and Embry were swimming, while me ,seth, sophia, leah, quil and claire Were on the beach. Wait a sec. They were swimming. Water. Seth was going to dump me in the sea.

Grrrr.  
he is so dead.

"Seth!!! Put me down right now and i promise NOT to kill you!!" i screamed in his ear, causing him to flinch away from me. "Now!!!"

"alright, alright. I'll put you down! Jeash no need to get stressy!" he laughed. And then with not warning i felt his arms leaving me. I landed on the floor.

Or should i say the sea bed!

i was totally under water, turns out i spent quite a while thinking and not much paying attention to where i was. i saw aload of white bubbles appear next to me and then Sophia's figure. She locked eyes with me and she looked real angry, i'm guessing her face kinda mirrored mine right now. Because i was angry. No. I was pissed.  
But sophia should be more pissed, her beautiful dress was ruined. Paul's warm arms wrapped around my stomach and i imediately felt comforted. I was still angry. just a comfy angry. He dragged me up to the surface.

"Amy, You okay?" he asked me.  
"why didn't you stop him?" i grumbled. as he pulled me into a hug. "You know i hate sea water."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, i know they would never hurt you. Never. None of us would. We will never hurt you. Ever." his tone changed as he finished his sentence, as if he had begun to talk about something else.

"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH ASSWHOLES!!" Sophia yelled from the beach where she was chasing them with a stick. it was actually quite funny to watch. after chasing them for about 30 seconds Sophia seemed to get over it, so she just stopped running and started to laugh. i felt paul's body shaking as he laughed, the feeling was magical. A warmness formed in my stomach and i hugged him back out of happiness, laughing too.

1 Week Later.....

Just as i had predicted me and sophia were amazing friends. We traded secrets, advice, even clothes. We Ate together at lunch, We were always beening told off for gossiping in class. It was just like back home, Me, Jenny and Heidi. Now it was Me and Sophia.

Paul had been acting really weird for the last two days.  
he was always figeting, never able to sit still. Always watching me, his eyes never left. When we kissed it always felt stronger as if it was the last kiss we would ever share. And when we touched, he never wanted to let go. But he would not tell me why, he just seemed so on edge. Sophia told me not to worry, "he probably just has something on his mind, I'm sure it will pass." But then, when Embry began to act the same way she began to worry too. so we decided we had to take action. Well she decided to take action.

I thought it would better if we went for a walk ( How that would help i dont know?!?!) But NO sophia wanted to confrount them, which i was really nervous about. When i told her this she reasured me.

"Its going to be ok, we will just talk to them tell them how its making us feel. Tell them how its worrying us. They wont be mad that we care, Its for the best, ok. We can solve this problem once and for all." she told me.

"Sophia, can we at least plan what we are going say?" i asked her.

"Sure hun. We can act it out cause that will ake it fun." she said a smile coming to her lips.

So thats were we were now, In my room acting out what we would say. We were both facing pictures of Alex pettyfer and Rupert Grint. Why? i hear you ask. Well because Sophia said it would be a good idea. I guess thats the best answer i can give you.

"Please can you just tell us whats wrong. We can help, But your making us nervous."i said, feeling so stupid.

"uhh, Nothings wrong, you dont need to feel nervous cause nothings up." sophia said immatating a really deep voice.

causing us to both colapse on the bed laughing. i hit her with a pillow and she hit me back, i hit her again and soon we were having a massive pillow fight causing me to run out the room screeming. we ran downstairs with her casing me.

Sam and Emily were nearly wetting themselves with laughter as sophia caught me, pinned me to the floor and started to tickle me.

"MERCY! MERCY!" i cried but she wouldnt let up. Oh when will this end!?!?! 


	11. chapter 11

!!!lets try and get it up to 35 reviews!!!

song: vampire by people in planes sorry for missing words and spellings.

chapter 11

today was the day, i was finally going to find out what was wrong with two of the people i care most about. Paul and Embry.

When i got up it was about 11am, so near to lunch, i decided not to have breakfast. i got dressed into some comfy trackies and a t-shirt, anything to make this day easier. I have no idea why im dreading this so much, i always go to the worst possible senario though. Im thinking maybe hes involved in something dodge. Drugs? That would certainly explain his muscles. And then i flicked to the worst possible thing i could think of. Murder. He would have no problems doing it. He was bright, strong and very capable.

Stop!  
Stop thinking these thoughts i mentally yelled at myself.

Think of what mum would say.....

"Honey, there is nothing for you to worry about. Paul and Embry would never get involved in that and you know it." i could hear and see my mum, as if she was stood right next to me. My mum would never lie to me, and she always knew what was right, she alway knew what to do. That was why i missed her, this is why i need her. Everyone needs a mum, including me. "Emily has great judgement, why would she live with sam if he wasnt okay, and Sam would never allow that. I promise you I will always protect you from everything. If they were doing wrong i would protect you. Believe In them. Trust in me. You will do the right thing." And with that she left me for the second time. But i no longer minded, because she promised me she would always be with me. And i could feel her gratter presance with me, Time to confront them.

Sophia was downstairs already, watching scrubs on TV. She smiled as i came in, " Your up late." she laughed.

"Mmm, i don't like to get up early, i need my beauty sleep. Is Paul here yet?" i smiled

"Well apparently your 'beauty sleep' isn't working. And no, Hes not." she laughed.

"hayy!" i hit her with a pillow, "Its working better than yours" i laughed.

"Suite yourself. I'm going to get something to eat, besides i think the boys are back. You coming?" She asked me.

"Sure, i guess."

She immediatly went straight to the freshly backed muffins in the kitchen table, picking up 2. As the guys shuffled in from outside.

"Hay babe. How are you?" Paul asked me, kissing me on the top of my head.

"Just fine. But I need to talk to you." I murmered to him.

"I thought you did. However, We need to talk to you guys first." Paul said refering to himself and the rest of the guys + Leah.

"Prehaps you should take a seat before we start." Sam said, pulling the chair next to Sophia, out for me to sit on. And i did as he asked. I noticed it was my favourite chair, nearest the door, probably trying to make me feel comfortable.

"You Both know the legends of out tribe right?" he began. We both nodded, my mum and dad used to read them to me when i was younger.

"Well there true. Myself, Embry, Paul, Jared,Leah,Seth, Jacob, Quil , Brady and collin, We can transform into werewolves. We are the protectors of the tribe." Sam told us. My eyes locked on his lips. How is this possible?

I heard a chair squeak next to me. My head turned involentarelly toward it, Sophia was backing up, she was slowly rising from her chair and stepping closer towards the door shaking her head, never taking her eyes of embry.

Seth POV.

Sophia was leaving. She hadnt excepted us, i could see Embry, he looked like his life was crashing down before him and there was nothing anyone could do. But the question was, was that Pauls destiny too?

Surely Amy would follow here, I watched as Sophia ran off the decking back towards her home. She had always been the more confident of the two, ever since day 1. Amy had to follow her, she valued her judgement too much.

Amy POV.

she had gone. i began to scrape my chair back too. i would follow her, we could escape this mess together. i got up. I turned and walked to the door, just before i left i decided to take one last look at my family. But what I saw changed me, completely.

I looked at Sam and Emily, Collin, Brady, Jacob, Leah and Seth, they looked so defeated. Then i looked at Jared and Kim and i saw everything I could have had with Paul.

Then i casted my gaze to Embry. Wishing i hadn't the minute i did. All i saw was an empty, broken man. With all meaning of being gone, but it seemed to be getting worst every second my eyes observed him.

I couldnt even look at the last person, it would be too hard. I know I will never be able to see them the same way I saw them this morning. They were werewolves. Liers. To say they didnt scare me would be lying, I now saw how they could be intimadating. Everything i over looked suddenly became important.

My feet began to move again and before i knew it i was running off the decking and onto the muddy path, tracing the steps Sophia had taken just moments ago.

My thoughts were going crazy, The back of my head pounding like it did when you've done lots of exercise.  
I thought of Paul. The boy that had taken my heart from the day I got lost in the woods. And I saw everything, everything I had, everything I could have had. Everything I'm throwing away. But most of all I saw what happened. It had happened to Embry and it would happen to Paul. I didnt even need to see it in person.

The rain that had been falling all day was washing away my feelings. Where i had orrigenally been going to follow Sophia i ended up following my own path. A path in the woods.

Why am i feeling so sorry for myself?

i was tripping over roots and slipping on the mud all i wanted was Pauls warm arms to wrap around me, Hold me safe. But i knew the werent coming for me. Eventually the path evened out and i was at the cliffs.

I found the narrow path of jugged rocks and began to make my way down. They were slippy today this made my grip harder as i lowered my self down off the last block by foot slipped on the rock and in my rush not to fall i cut my hand open. As i stumbled back and landed on my butt, red blood oozing out of the cut.

"Crap!" i muttered as i picked myself up and walked over towards a massing slab of rock on the beach.

the rain was saturating my clothes and the cold chill in the wind just made me colder, I clutched my hand to my chest with my knees pulled up too, and rocked myself forward and backward.

"Why are you sat here by yourself, you need to go back to your family" the wind wispered in my ear.

tears were crawling down my face "I'm just so confused." i screamed out into the wind. No one else was on the beach, I was truely alone.

"Dont cry baby, I promised it would work out." my mothers voice wissped around me. " Go home, you need them as much as they need you."

"Aergh!" i cried out helplessly.  
my heart was aching. I needed my family.

The light was begining to dim, it would be dark soon. i needed to go home while i could still see. Because thats what i needed, at that point i realised that i had never been going to leave them, i just needed time to think. I got up, my legs aching after being trapped in that same point all day. My stomach was in pain for being so hungry. I began to walk, i went the long way to clear my head as much as i could.

they were werewolves. But i loved them, and i would always be protected.

the rain began again, the sky was opening up and releasing all its pressure, as i came to the begining of the road i let out all of my pressure aswell, spinning an a circle with my arms stretched out yelling everything that came to my head. Thunder rumbled and it felt like the skys were replying to me. I began to run home, needing to be surrounded by my family. 


	12. Chapter 12

song: Angles on the moon by thriving ivory

sorry for the usual stuff and thank you for my reviews!! but lets try and get the number up to 40!! come on thats 6 more!!

sorry it took me a while to update. i've been focused on m dance recentally. And theres been lots of family occations, speeking of which i think we have another tonight..... Maybe its tomorrow..... also, people close to me have been having a few problems recentally, So i would like to say Good luck people!!

yellow unicorn xx

*Chapter 12-*

Having to make a decision between her life and what your heart wants most.... that's the hardest decision you'll ever have to make.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

I saw the house, the house i had run away from today. I had no doubt they were there, it was all lit up, light was flooding out of the open frount door and the kitchen window. There was just one thing missing, The usual laughter from the house that you can hear, from all the way down the street.

I aproached the house, my house, and my began to ache again. My eyes began to water, fresh tears making their own paths down my face.

My feet were moving faster and faster, before i knew it i was on the porch, and then through the front door. I was panting from running all the way from the beach, my bare feet covered in mud and protesting from the stones and gravel from the road, fresh cuts all along the soul. My hand was leaking tears of its own, read tears, tears of blood.

I gazed my eyes around the room only looking for one set of eyes.

I saw all the shocked faces, Sam's expression was something i couldn't even describe.

Then i found the eyes, i saw them before they saw me. I dont even think they were seeing at all. But those eyes were holding me in this room, They were holding me here, and they didnt even know it. I had come back just for them. My blurry eyes not allowing me to see the true pain held within his. I only had to look at him for 2 seconds, and I felt like I had been looking at him for years. I knew him the deep connection between us didn't apply to anyone else, and that made it even more special for me.

"Paul." I whispered, just to be sure it was him. And sure enough his eyes twitched, from the chair he was sat in.

"I'm so sorry!" i cried as i ran to his chair and into his arms before he even knew what was going on. I Guess i put in too much forse because we ended up tipping the chair backwards, landing on top of him.

He suddenly realised what was happening and his arms wrapped around my waist. "You have nothing to be sorry for." he gushed and he enhaled as much of my scent as he could. I cut him off before he could say anymore, my lipp's attatched to his, his tounge wrapping around mine, as if we were made for each other.

We must have gotten abit destracted because someone cleared their trought. Probably Quil. I turned my head putting my elbow on Pauls chest. Quil was covering both of claire's eyes, Emily had dropped the empty plates she was carrying, thankfully nothing had brocken. Sam, Colin and Brady were just sat there looking like idiots with big grins on their faces. Kim, sat on Jareds lap, was just staring at me with a knowing look, But she looked so happy, Jared mirrored her. Seth just looked somewhere between a mixture of shock, amusment and happiness, and Leah, Although she wouldnt want me to say it, she looked just like her brother. I smiled, I was Back home again with my family. I turned back to paul, the life in his eyes just made me smile.

Yup, I was home. I thought to myself.

*****TIME GAP*****

"So its all true? I'm sorry i ran. I just didn't know what to think. When Sophia left i just thought that that would be best for me too." I rambled on after they explain the werewolf thing to me again. It was weird to tell the truth, very weird. " When I was little i really wanted them to be true, i went out searching for wolves so many times. They were to be my escape, I imagined going with them so many times, i never thought i would run. But i did."

"You dont need to be sorry. I mean how can anyone be expected to react normally? It was no different with Emily and Kim. Emily burst into tears and started hitting Sam, yelling stuff about, well no-one really knows what she was yelling, she just became hesterical. Kim just passed out."  
We were sat in the living room, with the rest of the family. Emily had helped me clean all of my cuts, and she helped me wash my feet. I had changed out of my wet clothes and was now sat on Paul's lap.

"Do you know where Sophia is?" I asked quietly. No one had spoken of her since i had been home. Which was about an hour and a half. I hadn't seen Embry since i came home either.

"Well, Quil went to see that she made it home okay, although he made sure she didnt see him, and then her came back here with Claire. As for Embry, we havn't seen him, he phased and went off into the woods. Jake's gone to find him." Sam said, Speeking sadly.

"What happened once I left?" I whispered.

Seth spoke up first, "Well to begin with we all just stood there. Then Embry ran off to the forest, and Quil went to get Claire, making sure Sophia was home first. Paul began to go after you, but Emily stopped him, she Said you'd come back when you were ready. We all gathered in the kitchen after that, until you came home."

i slid around on Paul's lap so that i was facing him, I layed my head on his chest, closed and listened to his heart beat.

I don't know how long I was sat like that but when I opened my eyes again we were alone. "Come out with me. I want to talk some more." Paul murmered in my ear.

"Carry me, I dont want to walk." I want to be in your arms..... I didn't voice the last part.

Paul stood up, i kept my legs wrapped round his hips and my arms round his neck. He just moved his hands to my butt to suport my weight. We pasted Sam and Emily on the way out, Paul shared a nod with sam, everyone else had gone home.

"where are we going?" I mumbled into Pauls shirt as he tried to sheild me from the rain.

"My house. My parents are out of town and we need to talk some more, Sam said it be okay for you to spend the night if you want."

"Great." i tried not to sound to excited at the idea of staying the night at his when his parents are out of town! YAY!

He shifted me to one side as he got a key out of his pocket. It reminded me of when i was little and my dad took me to the county show, i fell asleep after the fireworks in his arms, where he held me so i could have a better view.  
The light flicked on to reveal a cosy hall. Paul set me on his feet and opened a door on our right to reveal a kitchen with a dining table at the end nearest us. "Would you like a drink?" he asked me.

"Sure, if you've got any milk that woul be nice." i replied, as i followed him to the other end of the room. the side cabinates were painted a light green colour with a grey counter top. It really suited him. He opened up the fridge and pulled out a carten of milk and got me a glass. "here you go." he said as he gave me a glass of milk. "follow me." he said, as he walked back out into the hall and opened up the only other door in it. On the other side was a decent sized living room, the sofa's were dark blue and the walls were orange. Although you wouldnt think it would, it went together really well.

He smiled at me, wrapped his arm around my hips and brought me to the sofa. I put my mug on the side table as he pulled me onto his lap.

"what did you want to talk about?" i asked him.

"Well there's something else, something that comes with being a wolf." He started.

Please dont say you have a overly hairy back issue, or a overly hairy anything issue. i chanted over and over in my head, even though i had seen his back loades of times.

"Go on." I replied.

"Theres this thing called imprinting, its like finding your other half, your soul mate."

So Pauls going to imprint, he will find his soul mate, then i'll be alone. By myself again. With no-one.

"It's stronger than love. Way stronger. I..... im... I've imprinted Amy." My heart sank.

"i've imprinted on you."

I looked up at him, making eye contact for the first time since we sat down, He wasnt lying i could see it. He was waiting for me to run again.

"Now's your que to run, if you want. I've told you everything now." He said, pain clear in his voice.

"I'm not going to. I believe you. Besides, theres no point in running. So...... you love me!" I teased, and too my happiness he blushed. I kissed him on the nose, "It's okay, 'cause i love you too." i smiled.

A grin appeared on his face and he kissed me back. A nice, long passionate kiss. My favourite.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked me, after awhile.

"Yep." Paul knew i loved movies. Which was good cause he loved 'em too, i could spend all day watching them, especially with him.

"What one?"

"I don't mind not all lovey dovey though, what you got?" i asked him

"An 8 pack." He said and turned back to me, lifting up his shirt to reveal the most amazing stomach ive ever seen..... No time for drooling!! i mentally yelled at myself. and chucked a pillow at him.

"Stop showing off!" I told him, making him laugh.

I got up off the sofa and joined him looking through the DVD cabinate we finally settled for the decent after a massive debate over how believable it would be. I had seen it before and knew it scared the shit outta me, so had paul but he never gets scared by them.  
We sat back on the sofa i curled up next to paul, and the movie started. Although after the first girl went missing my mind began to wonder.  
What were Sophia and Embry doing now?  
Is it bad that im dating a wolf?  
And that i have found my soul mate, but did i want that now? when im just 17. And did this mean im going to marry him at some point???..... and have his kids?

Someone screamed from the TV and i jumped, making Paul chuckle.

when the film finished i was so tired, I did a massive yawn. "Shall we go to bed?" Paul asked me.

"Uh-huh." i replyed, i was kinda out of it now. "carry me again, please."

"Sure, Amy, anything you want." He said as he turned off the Tv. He picked me up on his way out and we climbed the stairs, I guess to anyone watching i would have looked like an over grown child. At the top of the stairs there was a small hall with 4 doors coming off it. Thats the bathroom he told me, kicking his foot towards the door infrount of us, then he took me to his room on the right.

It was painted dark blue, like the ocean, and in the middle, against a wall was a double bed. Along one wall he had a wardrobe and a bookshelf, by the window there was a desk but it looked like it was never used. He set me on the bed, and got a t-shirt from his wardrobe and handed it to me.  
"Umm, i'll step outside so you can change, it might be abit big for you though." He mumbled.

"Thanks." And with that he left the room. I quickly stripped off and put on his t-shirt, I left my underwear on though, the sleaves came down to my elbows and it reached halfway down my thighs.

I decided to take a look aound his room. On the bookshelf were a load of pictures dating back from all over Paul life. There was one of him and his dad down at the beach, he was holding a bucket full of sea weed and he was wearing a massive grin, he must have been about 8 years old. There was another of him and Jared, they looked about 14. They were stood in frount of school, neither of them looked like they wanted to be their. The next was of him and a dog, a chocolate labrador. It looked quite recent but he hadnt changed yet, i could tell that much. it was probably last summer, So a nearly a year ago. behind him a girl was walking past she only caught my attention because she was so beautiful. Something about her looked very famillar as if i knew her, that's when i realised it was Emily. Only she didnt have the scars on face, her lips were pulled into a smile, and her eyes were gleaming, not like the usual perminant frown after the accident. I woundered if she has seen this picture.

There was a knock at the door, "Are you, err, decent?" he asked me, seeming slightly embarresed.

"Yep." I answered opening the door. He stood there in his shorts smiling at me. "You seem happy." i commented.

"I am," he answered, "because of you."

We climbed into bed, He wrapped his arms around me and i slot one of my legs between his. Where we fell asleep for the night.

Sam POV.

Emily and I were alone in the house, for the first night in months. Not that i didn't like Amy living with us, I loved it. I just never got to be with Emily alone anymore. So I was more than okay when Paul said that he wanted to tell Amy about the imprint alone, at his house. I wasn't going to waste 1 minute alone i got with Emily. My Soul Mate.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" she asked me as she came and sat on my lap.

"They'll be fine, there soul mates. Just like us." she smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, I kissed her on her lips, or she kissed me, but it doesn't matter because then we kissed again, and again. I picked her up and we went to our room.

And, as i said before, we weren't going to waste 1 minute of our time alone. And we didn't.

Please please please review!!!!

Even if its constructive criticizem lease i wanna here it all!!

Just press the button below and review!!

REVIEW cause i won't update till i we got 40 reviews!! cause i know i got more than 4 followers! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

A poser.

She called me a poser.  
What right did she think she had to do that! I had every reason to pour my lemonade down her top! But I wasn't really going to say that to Mr Watson. So instead i just took the detentions....

He Said (I quote.) " Clearly you havn't learn't your lesson from you detentions last month, so you have them for the rest of the week. I don't know what you have against this girl, but you must stop picking on her, understand that we have no tollorence for bulling at this school. So if you ever, ever, do anything to single out Claire Prist again, i will not hesitate to act. Understand?"

His voice really annoy's me I thought as i made my way down the corridors towards my form room. Embry still wasn't to be seen, and i missed him so much. Sophia was about, but i hadn't seen her today, i was going to find her at lunch. Maybe we could go to Forks after school tonight, as it would be my last night before detention...

i pushed open the door to find Jacob and Quil stood there with marker pens in there hands...

"Please, Don't draw on my face!!" i Yelled laughing. People in our class turned to see what was going on but just shook their heads when they saw we were messing about.

"Now, what does that remind you of?" Quil laughed.

"We want to draw on you cast again! You know cause your getting it off next week..." jake trailed off. Both boys seemed happiest they'd been in days...

"Okay. but i get to chose the colours!" i laughed, with them.

"Sure, Sure" jake said.

"Dude, you need to quit saying that, its getting on my nerves!" Quil shoved him as i chose the colours; Green, Black and Blue. "So how'd it go with Mr watson?" He asked me, as he drew a big smiley on my arm.

"Ergh! His voice is so whiny, he gave me another week of detention." I groaned.

"HaHa, i thought he was a girl when i first met him, it didn't go down well..." I burst out laughing as Jake revealed this to me. That was so him.

"So, how's Paul?" Quil asked me, in a girly way.

"You should know! you share a head with him!" i laughed.

"He told you that! Agh! and Stop revealing our secrets in school! Where there are tones of people!" He moaned, as i smirked at him. Jake finished drawing a flower and we sat at our table.

"Very manly!" I commented.

"Lets see!" Quil all but yelled. And burst into a fresh fit of laughter as i showed him. Jake just shook his head.

"Would you lot please shut-up, people are trying to do important stuff with there lives here!" Miss Ryan yelled across the classroom, while looking intently at her computer.

"You playing mind-sweep again?" Quil asked her. and she nodded her head excitedly. She was also one of my favourite teachers for that very reason, she was a child at heart, thats why i think she works with us... She never told us what to think, She always let us think for ourselves, and she gave the best advise ever. She was definatly my favourite teacher.

"So i was thinking of talking to Sophia at lunch." I told them, and things turned serious again. We had all seen Embry, i didn't stay for long, i couldn't bare seeing my bestfriend like that.

"Yeh, that'd be good! I just think she needs to understand then she'll be fine about it..." Jake whispered, Opening his book.

We have study period this lesson, which we spend in our form room with our crazy teacher. i opened my book and began to doodle in it.

"ohh! can i do that with you? i got nothing to do!" Quil pouted.

"Sure, sure" i said, and gave him a pen, " Jake, Quil's right! You've really got to quit saying that!" i laughed.

**Time Gap!***

I walked into the canteen looking for Sophia, but there was no sign of her!

anywhere!

so i sat down and began to eat my sandwhich. Soon after Paul Sat next to me, and kissed me on the cheek. Since we started dating we had really grown up. Well we were still really immature but yeh...

"Hay. You okay?" He asked me.

"Yup." I replied taking a bite of my apple.

"Heard you got detention this week." he said.

"Yup, i'll see you there." i laughed. Ever since my first detention, on the 3rd day back, i had learnt that Paul attends detention every single day. He told me tha it wasn't as bad since i started. He used to have lunchtimes aswell.

I noticed a girl walk past, her brown hair was knotted and she was wearing tracksuite bottoms and a t-shirt. I only realised it was Sophia because she looked me in the eye as she walked past.

"excuse me." i said to Paul as i stood up to go talk to her, seeing as she had sat at a different table. He nodded at me and turned his attention to Jared as i walked over to her.

"Hi." i said.

"Hey." she replied.

"Why dont you come eat lunch with us, we miss you." I said.

"Because." she replied. Well this convosation was going well...

" 'Because' isn't a very good reason." i prompted.

"No. Because, i dont want to sit with a bunch of fakes."

"We are not fake! Don't ever say that! Just come eat with us, your my bestfriend."

"No. Your not a fake but everyone your sitting with is a lier and i dont sit with liers." she looked up at me, the edges of her mouth curling into a smile. She looked really bad. Not trying to be mean or anything. But she looked like she hadn't slept in days. Kinda like Embry, but then i knew they both wern't sleeping, cause thats what imprinting does to you.

"There not lying. I know you know that, cant you feel it in your heart. Okay, i know that sounded cheesy but you need to realise that its true. They can show you, Embry's really hurt by this, He can't even get out of bed, he-" But she cut me off.

"You really think i care that he can't get out of bed! He deserves that for lying to us! They've poisened you, can't you see it! How can you believe this!" she said raising her voice. It really hurt me how she could just belive all this. Why cant she give them a chance?

"Okay, well at least come see a movie with me tonight. Away from all this." I tried.

she looked up at me guilt appeared on her face. "I can't. I already have plans..." she mumbled.

"Doing what?" i asked, well this was good at least she wasn't sitting i her room like Embry.

"Hay honey! Your looking better today! Ready for tonight?" Oh no! The voice came from behind me but the bodies quickly pushed past me and sat down by her.

"Your going out with Claire tonight!!" i nearly yelled. Okay this was sooo not good. Claire turned and smirked at me. Her clones looked up from there calorie free meal. Sophia could not be one of them!

"Err. yes." She replied.

"We've been hanging out all weekend, and were going to catch a movie in port angles tonight! So why don't you piss off, cause no one wants you here!" claire Told me, half in a teasing way half rubbing it in my face. before turning back to her lunch.

' Your friends with claire? How could you do that?' i mimed at Sophia, but she just turned away.

And i was left to walk back alone to my table.

I sat down and looked at Quil. "That sucks. Now you can't be mean to claire aswell." i knew he was trying to cheer me up but right now i didn't care. It looked like Sophia had betrayed me. Just cause she didnt believe he boys.

Now it seems like i've lost my two best friends...

This day wasn't as good as i thought it would be. I guess i'm not seeing a movie tonight.

***time gAP!!*

"I'm home!" i yelled.

"Whats this i hear about you getting Another detention Amy!" Sam said when i came through the door.

"Claires a bitch, but Sophia's now best friends with her!" i Almost yelled at him.

"Doesn't mean you can pour lemonade down them!" Emily said from the fridge.

"How do you guys know about all this!" i asked them.

"Seth told us."

"So anyway Sam you know a couple of weeks ago when i woke you up in the middle of the night? I thought you were really weird for nameing wolves i'd kinda stayed away from you sice then." I laughed." Well know i understand!"

Sam grunted. "So Sophia's friends with Claire?"

"yep, and this totally ruins my chances of becoming friends with her again!" I grumbled as i went to get a chocolate bar.

"Well, you could always become friends with claire too." Sam said.

"No way" Both me and Emily said at the same time. "why sould she be friends with someone she described as a bitch?" Emily added. I love her so much.

"Gosh you guys! why do you take everything so seriously!" he mumbled, as he went to watch TV.

QUESTION TIME! (instead of the song) : Whats your favourite day of the week and why?

mine is monday, friday and sunday. it was too hard to chose cause my fave afternoon is monday, evening is friday and morning is sunday!! :D

Thank you!!! for all the reviews!! they made my week so much easier!!

hope you like this next chapter! and review!! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Aw guys! Hardly any feedback... I feel like curling up in a ball and crying myself to sleep...**

**ASethPlusImprintNerd: Okay thanks for raising a great point, when I created an older Claire I completely forgot about the younger Claire... So know there are two Claires! But I don't want to change either of their names so I guess it's stuck like that...**

**Song: Rock your soul - Elisa**

**And Oh My Gosh! I just saw the eclipse trailer! :D It looks so good don't cha think?!**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

Still nothing. Embry won't answer his phone... which I have been ringing for the past 4 days. I put the phone back in my pocket and sighed, those 4 days had been very long.

I'm going out with Sophia, even if she is friends with... Claire. (you have no idea how hard it was for me to say her name.) Sophia's still my best friend, No matter what.

"You leaving now?" Emily asked me as I put my purple coat on.

"Yup, I'll be back by ten, if not I'll call you!" I replied as I walked out onto the porch.

"Okay! Good luck and have fun!" Emily called after me.

We were going to meet at the beach, and maybe we would do some stuff after that. I had a lighter in my pocket because Soph and I used to go down and wave the flames around. I wanted it to be just like old times. Tonight was going to be special, hopefully Sophia would change her mind tonight, after all that's all I really want, so we can grow old together, but still have young werewolf friends. We could be the two old ladies sat on our rocking chairs on the front decking of our home, with our knitting and sewing needles, mending clothes for the guys and making scarfs to give our grandchildren in the winter. Gossiping constantly about the old times and how 'the youth of today' have no respect for old folk like us.  
And then when the time was right the guys would join us and we'd all be old together. with our young families around us, but really we'd be one family. One family that knew of the real magic La Push beholds.

That's how I would like my future to be.

* * *

"Amy!" Sophia yelled as I ran down to the beach and we exchanged a big hug. We still acted the best of friends.

"Hi!" I said.

But then I looked her in the eyes and saw that she had been crying. "Whats wrong?!" I demanded.

"Nothing... well, it's just... I saw Embry today. And Seth. I saw Seth in the forest. He… He… he changed." she whispered the ending. I looked at her deep in the eyes, I couldn't make out the emotion there but she looked guilty and scared, yet sorry at the same time. "How did you believe it?" she asked me. "It's so hard."

"I know." I sighed, so happy that she finally believed the truth. "But we have to. And we're not alone, besides they need us as much as we need them." I smiled

"Yeah, I guess. I saw Embry," she looked saddened again, a pained look on her face.

"And…" I prompted.

"He didn't see me, it was at his house. I just walked past on my way home, he was at the window. He looked... I don't really know how he looked but it pained me to see him. I really don't understand this, it can't be true. Please, explain it." She begged me.

"Well it's kinda hard but really it's just that the legends are true. So the guys are decedents of Taha Aki and somehow we're wrapped up in this. They protect the tribe as one big pack. They all share minds and heal really fast, oh and that's why there always really warm."

"Protect us from what?" she asked me.

"Oh, well they- Um… I don't actually know what they protect us from..." I trailed off. "In fact, there's a lot that I don't know. But I'm so happy now that you have accepted them, Yay, now we can do everything again. Did you want to come and stay over tonight? Emily won't mind, and you don't know how happy Sam will be to see you. And next weekend there's a bonfire, where Billy's going to tell the legends. Apparently that's really good." I rambled on.

"I never said I'd accepted them." When she saw my panicked face she laughed, "Too soon for jokes?"

"Yes, yes it is!" I laughed with her.

"So, I'll come over tonight then. Claire told me about the detention thing with you. That really suck's." She grumbled.

"Yeah I know. I still can't believe your friends with her."

"I was never really, she kinda used me I think, just to get to you. But I really didn't want to see the guy's so I just went with it." She told me.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so did you bring your lighter?" she asked me as she pulled out her red and green one from her pocket.

"Sure did."

And that's where we sat for the next few hours, on the beach waving the light around, as the sky darkened, talking about all that junky teenage stuff that you would never tell anyone but your best friend. Then once it got really cold at about 9:45pm we both wandered back to my house for Emily's special Hot Chocolate, and to watch 'Meet the Fockers' and 'Kung Fu Panda'.

"Hey! I'm Home!" I called out to Emily and Sam, so that they would know it was no-longer appropriate to be doing whatever it was they did when I was out.

"Oooh! How'd it go?" Emily called from the living room.

Me and Sophia walked through to find, Sam, Emily, Jared and Kim watching 'Meet The Fockers'.

"Actually very w- You started without us!" I accused.

"Yeah, err… well, we didn't know when you'd be back..." Sam mumbled.

"Yeah, but you know it's my favourite film!" Sophia gushed before running to sit on the sofa.

Sam looked up at me, and mimed 'thank you.'

* * *

"Do ya think Embry will forgive me?" Sophia asked me.

We were lying in my room trying to get to sleep, however we were still a bit hyper from eating sweets before bed.

"Sure he will! After all your soul mates!" As soon as I said that I realised what I had done.

"What do you mean?"

"Huh?"

"What did you mean when you said that we're 'soul mates'." she asked me. Oh pickles.

"Umm, well you know... You guys are perfect for each other..." I mumbled. Please believe that...

"Aw thanks..." she trailed off, still doubtful of me.

"We'll go see Embry tomorrow." I told her.

"What about school?"

"Screw school." I know, tough talk coming from me... "Besides, I really doubt Sam would care, and your parents won't know."

"Okay! Let's go see Embry tomorrow." she cried.

"Would you Shut-up! The whole of La Push doesn't need to know what we're doing tomorrow!" I replied... and she giggled. "Oh, and I'm bringing Paul. Besides it's not like he needs school, I'd quite like it if he was kept behind like me." I laughed.

But Sophia was wide awake again, "You mean you're meant to be a junior! That's Two years older than me! You never said you were kept back!"

"Sorry!" I replied. Sophia was a freshman, 15, and I kept forgetting to tell her I was 17. But the age gap didn't really matter.

**Please review it honestly means a lot... just click on that button let's try and get it up to 48! I know that's asking a lot but... I recon its deserved! ahhaa don't tell anyone I'm just big headed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**i am soooo sorry for not updating in forever! But normally i sign on and instantly start writing but i just couldnt recently which sucked! im at that bit in my story where i knoow whats happening at the end but have no idea how to get there! ¬_¬ **

**song: cosmic love by Florence and the Machine (Always reminds me of Amy and Paul!)**

**sorry **

**xD**

_Chapter 15_

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! i'm so nervous! Do you think he will be happy to see me?" Sophia was freaking out, it 8:30am we left this time cause our parents thought we were going to school, but really we were just going to Paul's.

"Sophia relax! gosh! you've been waiting for this moment for what seems like forever, so shut up and be happy!"

"Argh! your right... sorry." She was nearly yelling as she skipped up paul's path, and into his porch. She only had to knock once before he opened, his parents were nearly always out of town so he got lonely, and loved it when visitors came.

Sophia had a sudden nervous look on her face, as if she changed her mind when she saw him, and for a moment I actually thought she we turn around and ask to go back to school. But as always she suprised me.

"Hi, long time no see." she smiled. And a grin appeared on Pauls face.

"You too." He stepped out the door way and locked up. Before following Sophia down the path and giving me a big hug.

"Well, she seems happy." He murmered into my neck, and chuckled as he watched her walk frantically down the street. "Missed you."

"I love you." i smiled. "Did you bring the keys?" Embry lived with his mum until about 6 months ago, then they both got tired of all the sneeking out and lying he did, so he now rents a place down the street, which jared also stays in. Paul has a key to their place cause he's such good friends with jared.

"Sure did." he said as we turned onto Embry's road. He had his hand in mine, and our feet were moving in time together. Sophia had gone on ahead to get there faster, so she was now stood outside waiting for us. She kept making those movements with her hands that ment 'Come on! im getting impatient!'

We followed her up the path towards the house and Paul unlocked the door.

"Embry mate! you in?" It was a stupid question, cause of course he would be in.

We climbed the stairs and went to his room, his door had learner driver stickers on the frount, one sticker from Ron John's surf shop, and a couple of do not enter signs. My favourite on was the Beware of the dog sign... made me laugh, everytime.

Embry gave us no answer, he might have if he realised Sophia was here too.

"Embry?" i said knocking on his door, he gave a small groan which was his way of saying piss off in im no longer a person/werewolf language.

Paul and I looked behind us to Sophia who stood awkwardly at the top of the stairs, ready to run.

"Go talk to him." I said.

"I can't!" she mouthed back, "Go in and tell him im here first."

I sighed and looked at Paul, who basically pushed me in the room.

Embry wasn't a very tidy person, clothes were lying everywhere, his bin was overflowing with rubbish. I had only been in his room a couple of times, most were only quick visets.

I couldn't really describe Embry at all really, if i had to say something about him i would say that he hasnt even changed out of the clothes from the day they told us.

i sat down next to him on the bed and softly put my hand on his head. His eyes opened and i wanted to cry.

"Sophia's here, she came to speak to you, can i let her in?" before i had even finished he was up and going to the closed door, swinging it open and calling her name.

I smiled, left the room and walked down the stairs leaving them stood on the landing stairing at each other like retards. very cute retards, i would have said i was the happiest person ever, because my bestfriends were talking again. But i know i'd be lying, all i had to do was look at them.

"He look's happy." I said as i sat on the counter top next to paul in the kitchen.

"So does she." He stated and pulled me nto a big hug. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Dunno. i was thinking the beach. Or just hang around here...?" i replied as i snuggled into his side.

"Sounds good, I recon they might want us to leave them to alone time though..." he replied, " we could always go back to mine..."

"I'm sorry. Did you just wink?" he cracks me up sometimes, I laughed.

"Sure did babez."

"Ohh no, please never ever, **ever,** say 'babez' again. Please!"

He laughed, and started scribbiling on a peice of paper. When he was done, he picked me up and put me on the floor.

"Just let them know where we are." he explained, to my puzzled face. Then he grabbed his keys from the side and followed me out the house.

****TIME GAP****

I awoke with a fright and sat up straight. OH MY GOSH! where am I? I stared around the room, which looked familiar. The upwards and downwards movement i was doing was annoying me so i glanced downwards. To find i was sat on top of Paul, who had his eyes closed, and he kept scrunching up his nose. thats when i reallised i was at pauls.

I slid myself sideways so i way next to him and then reached across for my phone.

5 Missed Calls.

Shit.

It was half past 4, and i was ment to be home an hour ago. Emily will have been going crazy...

I better go i thought to myself and gave Paul a quick kiss on the cheek, before sliding off the couch, and out the Door. Texting as I went.

_Amy: Sorry! i went back to Paul's and we fell asleep! On my way home now!_

Slipping my phone back in my pocket I began to run down the road, cause i really hate the feeling you get when your late for something. Unless its school, then i can live with it. Just as I began to make my way down the muddy path to the house my phone vibrated.

_Emily: oh okay! I was just worried when you didn't call!_

I jumped onto the decking and smiled to myself, just too two minutes to get here! That means I only live two minutes from Paul!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I hardly ever update... I will finish it. I will.**

**Song: Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield**

**Thank you to everyone who reads this, and has put the story on alert :D**

Previously:

I better go I thought to myself and gave Paul a quick kiss on the cheek, before sliding off the couch, and out the Door. Texting as I went.

Amy: Sorry! I went back to Paul's and we fell asleep! On my way home now!

Slipping my phone back in my pocket I began to run down the road, because I really hate the feeling you get when you're late for something. Unless its school, then I can live with it. Just as I began to make my way down the muddy path to the house my phone vibrated.

Emily: oh okay! I was just worried when you didn't call!

I jumped onto the decking and smiled to myself, just too two minutes to get here! That means I only live two minutes from Paul!

Chapter 16:

"Hi." Sam smiled to me as I came in, "How was school?" he asked me.

"Oh, yeah, it was fine, bit dull." I said avoiding his gaze.

Emily just smiled at me, "Good, well, I made lamb curry tonight. So go wash your hands! It will be on the table any second."

I frowned, "Aren't the guys coming over tonight?" I asked.

"Oh, no, we are going to have a family meal tonight. Just us."

Fair enough I thought to myself as I climbed the stairs, and wandered into the bathroom, and brushed my hair. Then I went to the toilet and washed my hands for dinner, before wandering back down stairs, where Sam and Emily were sat around the table talking in hushed voices.

I took my seat at the table and started eating, Emily's curries are so good, and probably the best I've ever had. I looked up to find her and Sam staring at me.

"What?" I said with my mouth full, which made them laugh.

"Nothing, its just we have something we would like to tell you." Sam said, looking at Emily. This gave me the impression it was quite big news, which made me nervous.

**Embry POV **

She actually came to see me. She was the only thing I could see in my future, everything I did was about her, she was now the only reason I did it. I can't do anything without her.

I'm incomplete without her, just like a broken down car, no longer running without its engine, no uses for it anymore.

Sophia makes me run, she's my engine. A world without her would be nothing to me.

I just spent the day holding her, I would never let go of her again I told myself.

I constantly craved her touch.

Without her, I just feel like I'm dying.

With her, I can't be more alive.

Some people might say I wasted the day, but I think it was the best day of my life, there's only one other time I remember feeling like this...

It was the day I met Sophia. I'm so writing about today in my diary!

**Amy POV **

"Well?" Emily said to me, "What do you think?"

I was speechless I had nothing to say.

"Amy?" Sam asked.

"T-That's..." I trailed off, "Amazing! Whoa, I'm so happy for you! Oh my gosh! This is SOO cool." I squealed. And their faces lit up.

"But wait..." I began, "You guy have been having sex while I'm in the room next door!" my voice got higher as I spoke making Sam wince. "Ewwwwww" who cares if I was acting like I'm 5.

Emily blushed... "No, w- we never, ever did I-"

I interrupted her "You don't have to have sex to have babies?" I felt so uneducated. Sam gave me the 'you're getting too excited and are overreacting' look, so I shut up.

"Amy I think you know perfectly well how to make babies," He began, "But me and Emily never did it when you were here. Ever." This news made me feel a lot more excited again so I began to squeal again.

**Embry POV**

Sophia stared up at me, "Embry you know I love you."

I did know she loved me, but I don't think she understood how I felt every time she told me. Every time she looked up at me with her big brown eyes, Every time she said my name, Embry, she gave it a whole new meaning. She couldn't understand how it felt and she couldn't understand just how much I loved her back.

"Thank you. I love you too Soph."

"I'm so sorry. I really am, I just didn't underst-" She began, but I cut her off by putting my finger softly on her lips.

"Soph, you don't need to say you're sorry to me, ever. I would have probably done the same in your position as well." She smiled, I had made her smile.

"Please Embry, I just didn't understand why you had to tell me and Amy, it wasn't something that I need to know, I probably could have lived my whole life and have been content with not knowing that... Why did you tell me? Why don't you tell other people?" She began to rush her words towards the end; I could tell she was getting more and more nervous.

But I just wasn't sure how she'd take it if I told her about imprinting, I only just had her back in my arms, I don't want to lose her.

**Amy POV**

We sat at the table for a while after we finished our meal, chatting about different things, I told Sam that Sophia and Embry met again today, and how happy they had both seemed. He seemed to be very pleased at this.

"Good. Maybe now he'll leave the house and come back to work again." He muttered. Emily hit his arm.

"Sam, it's not all about work, you should just feel happy for the boy, and the work thing wasn't an issue." She told him.

"Yeah but it meant I didn't get to spend as much time with you..." He replied trying to make things better.

"What do you guys actually do though?" I butted in, just as Emily was about to speak.

"What do you mean?" Sam said, "We've told you, we protect the tribe." As soon as he finished he seemed to predict what my next question was going to be because his face tensed up again.

"From what?" I said, and Emily got up and began to clear the table, trying to give Sam some space as he explained to me.

"Okay, I was going to let Paul tell you this," He began, but when he saw my face change in protest he decided to continue, "But I can see your not going to let this one go, so I guess I'll tell you." He paused, "Do you remember the legend about the cold ones?" he asked me.

"Yeah, the vampires" I said wondering where he was going with this, surely vampires could exist as well, but then again, my friends did turn into massive wolves.

"Yes, well it's true, that's what we protect the tribe from..." He said, waiting for me to respond.

"Oh." That was all I could manage.

So there were vampires... And they Killed humans, they killed people just like me...

A much as this probably shouldn't surprise me, it did. I really don't like the idea that somewhere out there people had their blood drained from their bodies, and then their lifeless bodies were just left to rot.

"It's okay," Sam smiled at me, then reached across the table and put his warm hand on my arm, "they won't hurt you, or Emily, or Sophia, or anyone on the Rez. We make sure you're safe, we protect you."

His words echoed around my head, they managed to calm me, my heart beat returned to normal.

"Okay, you guys can't get hurt. Right?" I said.

"We're built to kill them, we won't get hurt." He told me, and smiled again, reassuringly.

"Thanks for telling me." I muttered, smiling back at him. Then I got up and made my way to the living room, where Emily was watching TV. She looked up and smiled as I walked in, with Sam following behind me.

We had only been watching TV for about 5 minutes, when the front door slammed open. Sam was up immediately, getting ready to phase or whatever, but someone yelled across the kitchen.

"WHER IS SHE? CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE." It was Paul, and I realised I hadn't told him that I was leaving. Sam sighed and went to sit back down next to Emily as a frantic Paul appeared in the living room.

As soon as his eyes saw me his body relaxed, he let out a deep breath as if he had been holding it for ages.

"I'm sorry." I told him as he came over to sit next to me.

"It's okay." he whispered in my ear.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! :) **

**Song: Green eyes by coldplay, definitely relates to Amy and Pauls story.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review, It makes me feel better! Thanks. **

Previously

We had only been watching TV for about 5 minutes, when the front door slammed open. Sam was up immediately, getting ready to phase or whatever, but someone yelled across the kitchen.

"WHER IS SHE? I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE." It was Paul, and I realised I hadn't told him that I was leaving. Sam sighed and went to sit back down next to Emily as a frantic Paul appeared in the living room.

As soon as his eyes saw me his body relaxed, he let out a deep breath as if he had been holding it for ages.

"I'm sorry." I told him as he came over to sit next to me.

"It's okay." he whispered in my ear.

_Chapter 17_

I woke up with a dry mouth. My hair was damp from sweat and was sticking to my face; i raised my arm to move it away.  
Something heavy was on my stomach, making it hard for me to breath, i looked down and tried to move it away, but it was too heavy.

"Paul." I said. But there was no reply, he didn't even move.

"Paul!" i hissed a bit louder, but there was still nothing.

So i hit him on the head and yelled as quietly as i could into his ear, "Paul! Move you arm your hurting me!"

He was up in a flash, looking around for any sign of danger, before his eyes rested on me, "Huh? What's going on?" he asked groggily. He was so cute, his hair was all messed up on end.

"Sorry," i replied, "your arm was on my stomach and i couldn't move it, it was hard to breath. It's a little bit hot..." He looked at me now, as if he was actually looking, more alert.

"Shit. I'm so sorry, Jared did tell me this would happen, do you need anything? A glass of water... yeah... I'll get you some water." He smiled before running out of my room. I realised i must look awful... i lifted my arm and smelt my pit. Whoaa! I needed a shower! Badly.

I began to get up, but got all light headed so i lay back down again. Paul then came in with a massive glass of water and gave it to me, as i drank it he came and sat next to me, still looking with apologetic eyes.

"I'm fine." I told him before he could ask. "Go back to bed. Im going to have a shower."

"You sure?" he asked me, looking grateful i was okay.

"Positive." I smiled at him, and got up to have a shower. He slid back into bed and closed his eyes, he looked so peaceful, so sweet. I sighed and walked across the hall into the bathroom.

"Morning. You're up early." Sam said as i walked through the bathroom door, i hadn't even noticed him in the hall.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have a shower." I muttered.

He chuckled slightly, "Did Paul sleep over?" He could no doubt smell me, I probably reeked of sweat and Paul. I wondered if Emily wakes up like this normally...

"Yeah." I muttered, and he smiled at me.

"Okay well im going out into town with Emily, we'll be back later this afternoon." He told me, before saying bye and heading down stairs.

"Okay see ya later!" i called after him before stepping into the bathroom and having a shower.

_Time gap._

"So what do you wanna do today?" i asked paul, plopping my butt next to his on the kitchen counter.

We were in his kitchen, eating chips, His mum had gone out to the dentist so we were alone in the house. It was raining outside and apparently a storm was coming in later tonight.

"Dunno... Wanna watch some Tv for a bit while we decide?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said and we walked through to his living room.

_Time gap._

I was curled up on Paul's sofa with him. His parents were still out of town.

"So, did you here about Sam and Emily?" I asked.

"Yeah, He was thinking about it earlier today... You happy?" He replied.

"Definitely! Emily's wanted a baby for ages!" I smiled, "I'm not too sure if they'll still be space for me though..." I trailed off.

I was in the only other room in the house, I mean I'd be happy to sleep on the sofa and stuff for a while, but that's not really a long term solution.

"Don't worry, Sam's gonna think of something, they were thinking of building an extension or something, but you won't have to leave la push." He reassured me.

"Yeah, but there's not that much point going to all that trouble if I'm only really at school for 2 more years." It was nearing the end of the year, and then I'd just have 2 years left before I would have to leave and go to University.

"A- Are you thinking of going to college then?" Paul asked, sounding maybe a little upset.

"Yeah, well probably, I might just go back to England for a while though... Why? Are you not? You should be going by the end of next year..." I said, realising that I actually didn't have much time left with him, a year can go very quickly.

"Erm... Not really, I mean I did, but now I've got to stay... You know... Protect the tribe." It sounded like a bit of a touchy subject to him.

"Oh right yeah..." I said, not really having thought about it.

We were both silent for a minute, Thinking over the convocation we'd just had.

"Sam told me about the vampires." I said.

Paul tensed a little under me. "And your okay with it?" He asked, " I mean, they won't even get a chance to touch you or Emily or Kim and Soph." He said trying to reassure me, Even though I didn't actually need it right now.

"Yes." I muttered, I mean the thought of vampires running around and the guys fighting them didn't exactly thrill me.

But Sam had said they were safe, and wouldn't get hurt.

"Hey Paul?" I asked, looking up at him, wanting to change the subject again.

"Yeah Amy?" He replied.

"Are you free tonight? I mean, are you going to Tim's party tonight?" I asked him.

Kim had told me about this party that Tim was having since his parents had gone away or the weekend, It was an open invitation. I knew from way back at my first detention that Paul and Tim had been friends and I wondered if Paul was gonna come.

"Urm, I wasn't gonna go. I've got patrol anyways. Why are you going?" He asked me.

"Yeah, me and Kim were going to go together." I told him.

"Not Sophia?" He asked.

"Nah, she texted me earlier, her and Embry are spending the night together instead."

"Oh right." Was all he said.

I turned myself back to face the TV.

"Just stay safe tonight, don't drink to much, You seem to get pretty out of it quickly when you do." He muttered into my hair, and I could almost feel the smiled on his lips towards the end of his sentence.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi :)**

**Sorry for the long wait, I think it may just be worth it though :D**

**Had a good week? **

**Please review, and enjoy :)**

**Song: let the sun shine by labrinth**

_**Previously**_

Kim had told me about this party that Tim was having since his parents had gone away or the weekend.

"Me and Kim are going to go together." I told Paul.

"Just stay safe tonight, don't drink to much, You seem to get pretty out of it quickly when you do." He muttered into my hair, and I could almost feel the smiled on his lips towards the end of his sentence.

_Chapter 18_

"Heya!" I said, as Kim opened her front door, she smiled at me and motioned for me to enter.

"Hey!" she told me.

Jared appeared at living room door and smiled at me, then he turned to Kim and mumbled something in her ear, before hugging her and kissing her.

He turned back towards me and the front door, "Well you guy's have fun tonight." He smiled.

"Bye. Love you." Kim said, turning back to wander up the stairs.

As Jared passed me he leaned in and said, "Look after her tonight please.", Before shutting the front door behind him.

I walked up the stairs after her.

I walked into Kim's room and she was already rummaging through her wardrobe. "What are you wearing tonight? I'm really stuck... I mean I don't want to look like a slag or anything, most people know I'm with Jared anyway... But I still wanna look good ya know!" she asked me.

"Well..." I said opening my bag, "I've got a black bodycon skirt and this stripy tank top, I was gonna tuck it in, it hangs quite loose on me... also I've got these brown sandals with me." I said as I pulled the clothes out of my bag.

"Ohh that's well nice!" Kim said looking over what I had brought while I walked over to her wardrobe.

"What about this?" I suggested pulling out some high waisted shorts and a white shirt, "You could tuck the vest in and wear these black lace up boots..." I trailed off.

"Yeah!" Kim squealed. I smiled at her before going to change in her bathroom.

Then I came back, she had changed and was straightening her hair, I plugged in my curling irons, when the light went of I began to curl my hair.

"You look really pretty in that," I told Kim, "I wish Jared could see you, especially once I've done your makeup."

She looked up at me from her seat on the floor, "You think?" she said, "I'm probably gonna go round Jared's after..."

"Oooohhhh," I said winking at her, "Get you!" I laughed when she blushed.

"Please! I mean as if you and Paul haven't..." she trailed off not wanting to say it.

"Actually we haven't," I said laughing at her embarrassment of bringing up the subject.

"Oh..." She muttered going a deeper shade of red, causing me to start laughing even more.

She suddenly hit her hand against her face and said "Awkward starfish."

This made me burst into a whole new fit of laugher, "You...are.. s- soo... weird!" I said.

_**Time Gap :)**_

Tim's place was crowded, it looked like half the school had showed up, me and Kim managed to push our way through into the kitchen.

"Hey Tim!" We greeted him.

"Hey!" He shouted above the music, "Glad you could make it!" He smiled and handed each of us a beer, Kim began to shake her head but I gave her a look.

"Kimmy! We're meant to be having fun!" I whined.

"Okay, okay!" She laughed and took it. "Thanks Tim."

"No worries mate!" He said turning to talk to some girl.

"Wanna dance?" I asked Kim.

"Yup." She said taking my hand and pulling me over to where other people were dancing.

_**Time Gap :)**_

Kim was involved in some drinking game and I was sat next to her watching.

Whoa!

Let me tell you, when Kim lets loose, Kim really lets loose.

She was playing some game where you had to drink a glass of vodka mixed with coke, while racing someone else who was doing the same, I think she was winning.

We'd both just played this game where 10 shot's were lined up for each player and you had to finish them first, there were about 6 of us playing it and I came 2nd.

Because I'm just that cool.

I saw Quil and Jacob walk into the kitchen, I patted Kim on the shoulder to let her know I was going, and then walked over to them.

"Hey Amy! You having fun?" Quil asked me as Jake got dragged into some conversation with 2 girls.

"Yeah, How come you're so late? The party couldn't even start until now..." I said handing him a drink and finishing off mine.

I picked up another beer from the side and started drinking it, I was swaying from side to side, Quil put his arm over my shoulder to steady me.

"How many of these have you had?" he asked me ignoring my question.

"Pfft, Minor details." I muttered.

"Paul wouldn't think so if he saw you like this..." He looked at me with stern eyes and went to take the beer out of my hand.

"No." I said firmly. But he reached forward again, "NO!" I said more loudly, causing Jake to turn and look at us from his convocation.

Quil didn't want to cause a scene so he didn't reach for it again, smart boy. Jake returned to his conversation.

"So... where've you been?" I asked him. "Chasing down some vamp's?" I giggled. Yep, I seriously giggled.

He smiled, "Yeah, something like that."

Some girl walked over to us and started flirting with Quil, she was stroking his arm and he didn't seem to like the attention that much.

I laughed at the face he was pulling before turning my back and walking away.

"Heya." An arm came around my waist and I turned to see Tim.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah I am, are you?" I smiled.

"Definitely, I'm just coming to get another drink." He replied. "Where's your old back stabbing boyfriend anyways?" He asked me, I didn't appreciate him calling Paul a back stabber, it wasn't exactly his fault he was a werewolf.

"Don't call him that! And it's none of your business where he is." I told him, frowning.

"Alright! Alright... Keep your pants on!" He said, before laughing and walking over towards the fridge.

I turned back to where Kimmy was playing her game, but there were just a load of guys from school there now.

"Hey, Ben?" I asked.

"Yeah Amy? You want in on the bet?" he said, probably referring to something they were doing.

"Huh, what? No, no I was just wondering where Kim was..." I said.

"Oh right," He laughed, "That's what we're betting on, She just went upstairs with Jamie..." He said before turning back towards the other guys.

I quickly walked out of the Kitchen and towards the stairs, it was a lot quieter out here, the front door was open and people were beginning to leave, I looked down at my watch, it was Only 12:45am but that meant that Paul and Jared would be getting off patrol in 15 minutes and I wanted to leave, I was getting a bit bored.

Quil noticed me walking, or stumbling up the stairs and came to help me.

"what are you doing?" He asked me when we got to the top and I looked around deciding which door to go to.

"Looking for Kimmy." I said as I opened the door in front of me, only to find a bathroom, there was a girl leaning over the toilet edge and someone holding her hair back, I quickly shut the door before the smell got to us.

Trust me, as soon as I smelt puke I would have thrown up. Maybe I shouldn't have had that last coke and vodka...

I opened the next door and then shut it immediately, I'm not even going to repeat what I saw those guy's doing to you.

"Well what make's you think she'd be up here? I'm sure she was playing some game in the kitchen a minute ago." Quil said grabbing my hand to help me back down the stairs.

I pulled my hand out of his and opened the next door, "No, Ben said she came up here with Jamie. The games finished." I said.

I reached for the light switch next to the door because the room was completely black. Quil was growling next to me and shaking slightly, he was actually beginning to scare me.

I turned on the light and the room lit up.

There was loads of muffling and I saw Kim.

But this was no sight I ever wanted to see, Jamie had Kim's top up around her neck and he was trying to unbutton her shorts.

Kim was trying, but failing, to push him off her.

Quil walked past me and was next to them before I had even reacted. He was pulling Jamie off of Kim, another Figure appeared next to me in the doorway, it was Jake.

He walked in and went over to Quil who was now punching Jamie repeatedly in the gut, while yelling at him.

I ran over to help Kim who was pulling down her top. I tripped on my way though and scratched my knee's on the wooden floor.

I had had way, waayyy too much to drink.

I quickly pulled myself up and walked the rest of the way to Kim, then I pulled her into a hug, she was crying.

I tried to rub comforting circles in her back, but I wasn't the person she wanted right now.

"J-Jared." She said.

She just kept repeating his name over and over.

Suddenly we were surrounded by warmth.

I pulled away to see Jacob looking at us, "We should probably go..." he said. "Are you okay Kim?" He asked in a comforting tone.

I moved away from Kim as they walked slowly towards the door.

I looked back for Quil and he was walking towards me, I didn't even look to Jamie, he disgusted me.

I turned and walked towards the stairs as well, Quil had to help me down them again.

When we got down stairs we followed Kim and Jacob out the front door. I looked down at my watch again; it was now 12:56.

Once we were outside I insisted I was fine to walk by myself so he let me go. However after only about 6 steps I tripped over my own feet and cut my already scrapped knee's on the ground.

Quil quickly came over and helped me up then he held onto me as we began to walk towards the road. "Thanks." I muttered.

"Have you got your truck with you?" Jake asked Quil.

"No... I figured I just walk but.." he trailed off and the guy's just looked between us.

I was just stumbling around with bleeding knee's and Kim was violently crying and struggling to walk in a straight line from the amount she's drunk.

"We should just go to mine," I slurred, "It's closest."

So we did, we walked straight to mine, it was only about a 3 minute walk anyway, and Jake and Quil had decided to carry us as it was quicker.

We got back to mine in no time at all.

"Sam? Emily?" Jake called out, walking into the kitchen.

"Sshh." Sam said walking in from the living room, "Emily's in bed asleep." He said before he saw the state of us, well, the state of Kim and I.

"Oh my god! What happened?" he asked looking at Kim, who was still crying. Jake passed her over to him and said, "I'll go get Jared and Paul."

I looked back down at my watch, 12:59am. They would be on their way here anyway.

Quil answered Sam's question, "This Kid in my year was gonna rape her..." I shuddered at the thought once he said it; no one had actually said what was going to happen out load yet.

Before Sam could say anything in response we heard Jared's voice from outside, "Kim! Kim!" He called as he ran through the door, she stumbled across the room to him.

He pulled her into a hug and looked as if he was never going to let her go again, "It's okay Kimmy, I'm here, nothing is going to happen to you, you're safe." He tried to comfort her.

"Amy how are you knee's?" Sam asked me once Jared had Kim.

"Oh." I said looking down, my legs were covered in blood but the cuts appeared to have stopped bleeding.

Paul suddenly walked up in through the door, he took one look at the situation before coming over and hugging me, "You are never going to a party without me again." He mumbled into my hair before kissing the top of my head.

Jared was carrying Kim out of the front door now, her crying appeared to of calmed down...

"Let's get your knee's looked at." Paul said as he picked me up and sat me on the kitchen table.

**:) please review,**

**I won't update again until at least 7 review's have been made :) **

**Honestly, there's got to be more than 3 people reading this... ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Im really sorry...**

**I have been trying to write, I get as far as the first line and then I get stuck. :( **

**So this chapter is probably a bit different to the style I normally write in.**

**Sorry :/**

**Song: I need by maverick sabre **

**Chapter 19**

"_Look at her, she's such a freak." Her words cut through me like a knife._

_She obviously knew I'd hear her. Someone smashed into me and I fell to the floor. No one said sorry, they never did. _

_No one cared. No one was going to eat lunch with me today. No one was ever going to love me. _

_Everyone hates me. _

_The only person I had was my mum. _

_Then suddenly I was in my hall._

_A Police man was standing at my door, my dad was next to me shaking his head, _"I'm afraid there has been an accident, may I come in sir?" _And there I was sitting in the living room as he told us. _

_I will never love anyone again. Not the way I love my mum._

_I will never fall in love._

_I will never talk about love. _

_I will never love anyone again._

_Not the way I love my mum. _

_I kept chanting the words in my head._

_Never._

_Never._

_Never. _

I jolted up, a cold sweat on face. I was panting.

I turned and looked at Paul lying next to me on the bed, he looked completely calm and peaceful, curled up close to where I had been lying, he was smiling.

I lay back down and closed my eyes, focusing on his breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

I opened my eyes again, my knees were stinging, I think the scabs were beginning to form. I turned over so that I was facing Paul, and put my head in the crook of his neck.

I listened to his heartbeat and sighed in content, closing my eyes again.

_He started approaching me; my tiny figure appeared pathetic and weak as I shrunk below his huge 6'5 statue. _

_He laughed._

_Where was Paul?_

_Why wasn't he here? Protecting me._

_His golden eyes starred into me, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He said, then he laughed manically. _

_Figures appeared from behind him. I coward back, until I was pressed into a tree trunk, we were in the forest. _

_There were about 7 of them now, all walking towards me, they all had the same golden eyes, some darker than others. _

_He started towards me again, I let out a scream. But it just echoed around me. _

_I let out another, and again, and again._

"_Amy!"_

"_Amy!"_

"_Amy!" _

_The voice was getting more frantic. _

"_Amy!" _

"Amy!"

"Amy! Wake up! It's okay, your safe, it's okay." Paul was anxiously shaking me.

I was lying in my room, on my bed.

I was safe.

So I hit Paul. And then I hit him again, and again, because he didn't appear to feel it, "Where were you!" I yelled at him, "That was not cool!" I said, hitting him again.

He started to laugh. "Paul!" I huffed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, tying to compose himself, "but you're having a go at me for something I did in your dream?" He chuckled to himself.

I frowned. "Not cool man. Not cool."

We went downstairs to get some food, Emily had gone to the store and Sam was patrolling. I checked my phone which I had left on the kitchen table, I had one text from Embry, "_Can I come over to yours? Soph's at her mum's and I feel a bit awkward here..." _I'm guessing Jared and Kim were there...

"_Sure." _I replied.

"Who's that?" Paul asked putting some bread in the toaster.

"Embry, he's coming over, He said he wanted to get out of the house, I hope Kimmy's okay." I said.

"Same," Paul said, coming over and wrapping his arm's round my stomach, "I couldn't imagine what that would have been like."

"Lets just not talk about it yeah?" I looked up at him and smiled.

_**LAST NIGHT**_

Paul set me down on my bed, "Amy, you have no idea how worried I was when Jacob phased... I thought- I mean I thought you might... Amy, I was so scared."

He pulled me into a hug and started stroking my hair, "Honestly, I'd rather fight an army of vampires... You- you mean so much to me and if anything happened, I just- I don't know what I'd do... Jeez, this totally doesn't sound like me... But Amy, you're just so important to me and-", I cut him off with a kiss to shut him up, but honestly I was rather flattered with what he was saying, then I pulled him back into a hug.

"I love you." I mumbled into his ear.

He froze beneath me.

We were silent for a couple of moments before he said, "I love you too Amy."

I have said I love you to him before, once, when he first told me about imprinting, but this time was different, I wasn't teasing him.

I'd fallen in love with him.

**Well... enjoy? sorry it's short, I'll write again soon.**

**You got a bit of a look back into what Amy's life was like in the UK. She had a bit of a hard time making friends... And she wasn't the out going person she is now... so what made her change?**

**Review :) :) please?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Song: In the End by Snow Mantled Love Or Blindsided by Bon Iver**

**Chapter 20**

So he had been acting weird all day. Like really weird. All quiet and stuff. Something had been majorly off.

We had moved in together a couple of months before, into this tiny little red cabin on the northern edge of La Push, it was perfect. Just perfect. With a kitchen and dining area, and a living room, one bedroom and a bathroom, obviously.

We were done with school, and I was going to have to go back to the UK cause my visa was running out, this was putting a downer on everything. I mean, the pack was having issues with what to do. Kim and Jared were leaving, they were going to Seattle, Kim wanted to go to college, and because she chose Seattle Jared could go too. I mean It's only a 4 hour drive away, so that's like what? An hour in werewolf running time?

But I mean, taking a werewolf to England would be a whole different thing, a hard thing to do. All we had come up with at the moment was just many trips… But honestly it sucked. It really sucked knowing that most nights I would have to fall asleep without Paul. And it sucked knowing that I would have to wake up in the morning without him being there. He probably felt 10 times worse… but I was trying to push all of that out of my mind.

Living with Paul was like heaven, I mean, we just acted like teenagers with our own place. We would stay up really late and then sleep in 'till lunchtime. And we ate junk food, lots and lots of junk food. Paul had started working with Jake, they were fixing these cars together, just a small business, basically working out of Jakes garage, but it was paying the bills.

Paul had told me he was going to make dinner that night, and he was being completely cute about it. He was making his own 'home-made pizza' and he'd told me to go over to 'Kim or Sophia's or something… I don't mind, you just can't be in the house, I want it to be a surprise' – and that's a direct quote.

So I had gone over to Emily's I had helped her bake muffins and then just sat around… watching Ice road truckers of course. Embry was there, we tried to play twister after the 4th episode of Ice road truckers. But then we discovered that playing twister with only two people was extremely hard and so we watched more TV.

Then, at about 6:30pm, I got a text from Paul telling me to come home. I took a short cut through the woods and it was raining so my converses got destroyed which sucked 'cause they were my best pair of shoes.

When I got in, Paul had gotten candles out and put them on the table, like I said, he was being completely cute.

He looked up from where he was stood in the kitchen, putting little slices of pizza onto two plates, and grinned at me. I smiled back and wandered over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, and stretching up to kiss him, he met my lips half way, and wrapped his arms around me.

We parted and walked over to the table, he placed the plates on the table and we both sat down and ate.

I don't really remember what we talked about.

When I had finished eating he stood up and walked over to where I was sat opposite him, before kneeling down in front of me. I didn't even know what to think, and he asked me the question… He asked me to marry him. And even though I knew it was coming, even though obviously, since the day we had met, since the day he looked me in the eye it had been destined to end like this. Even after all of that, I still found myself crying.

I couldn't actually speak, and yeah, I know that was totally lame of me, and I'm not the sort of person who would cry in these situations but, there I was, with tears streaming down my face, smiling like some complete idiot, and just nodding my head.

And then we were hugging. And he was crying as well. We stayed like that for a while, and I thought about everything.

I mean, imagine if I hadn't failed year 11. I'd have never of come to America. And then I'd have never have met Paul. Hell, I wouldn't have met Embry, or Kim, or Sophia, or anyone really. My life would be so different. And I think the worst part of that is I wouldn't have even known what I was missing…

Paul pulled back and wiped away my tears, which had left a damp patch on his shirt, with his thumb. I smiled up at him and murmured 'I love you.' He smiled back and said 'I know.' And he kissed me.

When I pulled back he told me 'Amy, I can't even express to you what you mean to me.' And he hugged me again, and pressed his lips to the top of my head, and then muttered 'I love you.'

I over use the word love. I tell my friends I love them, I tell my family I love them. I say that I love my favourite TV shows, I love my favourite movies, I love to eat jelly, I love to go for runs, I love listening to music. I've almost devalued the word love with the amount I use it.

So If I'm honest love doesn't even sum up how I feel about Paul. Nothing can sum up how I feel about Paul.

Paul and I got married, and that allowed me to stay in the USA. Paul is my husband, Paul is my soul mate, I don't know. Call it what you want.

The only real way to describe it is that Paul and I are imprints, but then how can I truly describe what an imprint is to you?

**Okay. I'm going to quit apologising and get to the point. I just lost interest. It's been over a year, and I'm aware that that's shockingly awful and I'm sorry. **

**I had actually written 3 more chapter's that summed it up nicely… But my computer broke and I lost everything. So now I have nothing. **

**I'm aware that I owe you so much, and I honestly did have **_**so**_** much fun writing this story, I feel like when I read back through I have honestly improved my writing **_**a lot**_**. I started this story back in 2010, and it means a lot to me, it does. And for anyone who's been patient enough to wait around for me to upload in the past, that also really means a lot. **

**And I know I've said sorry a lot as I've updated, but I truly am. I'm sorry I didn't update this regularly towards the end. And I'm so so so sorry that I ended this like I did. I know that was low of me. So if any of you wanted to continue this or give it the ending it deserved then come and message me. **

**I've actually been thinking about this story for quite a while and recently, as I've really gotten into this site again, admittedly not the twilight section but… :) I realised I needed to finish it. Yet once again my poor motivation and high ability for getting distracted hasn't allowed me to do so. **

**Until today, when I saw this video, and the comment below stated 'Finish what you started or you will never move on.' Freaking cheesy I know… But it got me writing again, and it got me thinking about my life in some weird way, and I realised I never finish anything. Which, is actually pretty sad. So I decided that for once I was going to finish something, and that it would be this. And I know the ending shouldn't be here, it should be about 3 chapters in the future, but I honestly believe that since I've lost such interest in this, I wouldn't complete those chapters to any sort of decent standard. So, this is the end. **

**I really hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
